


Beauty and Scar's

by Stranger_In_Town



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 38,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town
Summary: This is a little dark .Carol is a lonely , isolated woman who spends most her days drinking away her pain at her home in New Jersey.Therese is a thriving young photographer at the New York Times with a boyfriend who only has marriage and children on his mind.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 484
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

Carol groans as her alarm goes off. Rolling over she slams her hand down onto it then rolls onto her back and stares up at the ceiling.

She didn't know how she had the will power to get up out of bed each morning.  
Sighing heavily she cursed the fates of the universe once again before throwing back the covers and forcing herself out of the bed. Not even bothering to grab her phone.

She makes her way downstairs and to the kitchen and fixes herself a cup of coffee.

She rolls her head and groans at the tightness. Knowing it was only going to get worse as the day goes on.

She leans back against the counter and runs her fingers through her blonde hair. Her puffy blue eyes blinking the sleep away.

Picking up her coffee she brings the mug to her lips , blowing cool air onto the hot liquid while staring at the kitchen table.  
Getting lost in memories like always. She couldn't help it.  
Everywhere she looked was a painful reminder of what she had lost.

The landline ringing pulls her out of her thoughts and she sighs moving to the phone and picking it up. "Good morning Abigail."

"Good , you're up." Abby smiles into the phone.

Carol sighs leaning against the wall. "Saved you coming here and dragging me out of my bed."

The brunette chuckles before sadness washes over her.  
"I really want you to be apart of this Carol. I know it hasn't been easy." She swallows hard feeling herself getting choked up.

Carol closes her eyes and turns her face away from the phone.  
Trying to hold back her own tears.

"Anyway , I will see you when you get here." Abby says before ending the call.

Carol holds onto the phone a little longer than place's it back on the receiver.

Today was going to be hard.

Being surrounded by people she hadn't seen or spoken to in years.  
People she had never met before. People cheering and most likely crying tears of joy.

But today wasn't about her.

Today was about her friend Abby and her future wife. The owner of a steakhouse with fiery red hair and personality to match and who was from a family of wealth.

The wedding was going to be glamorous and every man and his dog was going to be there for the big event.

There was even going to be a photographer from the New York Times apparently. The news paper people wanting to do a two page spread of the event. 

Carol shakes her head. She was getting anxiety already just thinking about it. She wishes she could have a drink to calm her nerves. "Not today." She says aloud with conviction and opens up the small box on the counter, pulling out a cigarette.


	2. Chapter 2

Therese was nervous as hell. This was her big break. Her time to shine and she couldn't afford to screw it up.

She checks her equipment yet again. Making sure her lenses were clean and unmarked. Making sure she had plenty of film for her old camera and making sure her digital camera was charged and functional.

Taking a deep breath she moves to the bedroom and checks over herself in the floor length mirror. 

She runs sweaty , slender hands down her pale blue sundress with pale pink stripes running down it.  
She plays with her chestnut hair she spent time teasing back with hairspray to keep it's shape.

Looking down at her pale pink shoes that matches the pink in her dress she exhales loudly. "You can do this. You're just there to take pictures." She tells herself trying to calm her nerves.

She had never been to a wedding before and this was history in the making so she wanted something old fashioned to wear for the big event. Something classic.

She had never really thought of marriage before. That was until Richard came along. Now it seemed it was everywhere , confronting her and she couldn't escape.

Sure he was nice and handsome she guessed but she just didn't see herself being his wife or the mother of his children.  
Besides , they have only been dating just over five months.  
Wasn't it too soon to be even thinking about marriage and having babies. They haven't even had sex because of her trust issues.

Shaking her head she turns and looks over her shoulder at herself in the mirror. "Not bad." She mumbles and then looks around her bedroom. Her eyes landing on her phone on the bed and she picks it up. Setting it to silent incase she forgets later on in all the excitement and chaos. 

"Alright. Time to go to work." She strides out of the bedroom and picks up her handbag and camera bag. Leaving the apartment with a silent plead everything goes well and she doesn't make a fool of herself.

She runs out of the building and waves her hand for a taxi.

Finally one pulls up and she jumps in , giving the address.  
Hands fidgeting nervously as she sits in the back of the cab.  
She thinks back to Dannie's praise and encouragement that he gave the night before. Telling her she had this and just do what she does best.

Taking a deep breath she looks out the window. Watching the passing people and cars.

It was going to be an outside wedding at a country club.  
She had never been there before but she looked it up online as soon as she got told where it was being held.

It was breathtakingly beautiful. Elegant. Exquisite.  
Everything she wasn't and never could be.

She was going to be surrounded by beautiful people who would know instantly she didn't belong.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol smiles warmly at her long time friend. "You look very fine."

Abby rolls her eyes. "Do you know how much this thing cost?"  
She places her hands on her hips.

Carol chuckles stepping forward and taking the brunettes hands in hers. "You look absolutely stunning my dear."

Abby gives the hands a gentle squeeze and looks into the blue eyes of the woman who owns a piece of her heart and always will. "Thank you for being here."

"How could I not be after everything we've been through." Carol tries to hold back the tears.

"We can't ruin our make up." Abby laughs nervously , feeling the sting in her eyes also.

"No , we can't." Carol laughs with her friend and exhales loudly , releasing the hands she steps back and looks over the brunette once again. Taking in the white gown that hugs her figure nicely and pools around her feet. Sparkling stones and diamonds.  
She radiated pure elegance. "Lucy is one lucky lady."

"No , I'm the lucky one." Abby blushes then looks around the room she was using to get ready in. "Fuck , I'm getting married Carol."

Carol laughs out loud. "Well , you best not keep your bride waiting." She moves to the table and picks up the bouquet of flowers and hands them to her friend. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Abby takes the flowers and exhales loudly.  
"Ready to walk me down the aisle?"

Carol smiles warmly. "As I'll ever be."

~

Therese was definitely out of her element.

Although she had gone through the gallery she had found on the country club website , she wasn't prepared for the stunning , magical dream she had found herself in. Where the drinks flowed freely with happy guest who beamed at her camera as she pointed it. Everyone wanting to be apart of this beautiful day.

She only wished she had someone with her to share it with. Dannie would be floored if he was here. She feels a tug in her heart at the thought of her friend. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for his support.

She snaps out of her daze as she notices the guest start moving to the rows of chairs set up on the Lucius green grass.  
Of course there wasn't enough chair's for every guest. Just family and friends of the bride's.

She takes a deep breath. This was it. The most important part of the event.

She gets into position. Checks her camera. "All good." 

Once the guest was settled , the live orchestra to the side start playing.

Therese takes a few shots of the orchestra then turns to the seated guest who all had their heads turned. Waiting with anticipation. She makes sure to capture that feeling before turning her attention to the brick steps where the bride's will be descending.

She captures a glimpse of red hair and smiles. " Here comes the bride"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ready to give me away?" Abby whispers as they approach the steps leading down to her future wife who's waiting.

Carol doesn't say anything. She just squeezes the arm hooked in hers with her free hand.

They slowly walk down the steps. Mindful of the dress.

Carol keeps her eyes forward. Ignoring the people around them , staring. Her concentration on the priest standing under the arch.  
However , something , someone catches her attention. She feels a pull and turns her gaze. Her blue eyes landing on a woman. A photographer who's face is covered by that damn camera that's pointed at her.

She feels her arm being squeezed and she quickly turns her attention back to her friend and gives a smile and a wink.

They make it to the little podium. Abby kisses Carol's cheek before releasing her arm and stepping up.

Carol smiles with tears and quickly moves to her reserved seat on Abby's side.

Abby smiles at her red head who is trying to hold back tears.  
"I told you I would be here."

"It took you long enough." Lucy states smiling back at her future wife and reaches out taking her hand.

~

Therese inhales sharply as she looks through the camera at the beautiful goddess with golden hair , descending the brick steps.

It was just like in the movies when everything moves in slow motion. The blonde hair bouncing on strong shoulders. The smiling red lips. The twinkling blue eyes.

'Oh god , those eyes are staring right at me'

Her finger keeps clicking. Wanting to capture every moment.  
Every movement. Every detail of the goddess in green. The beautiful dress that fitted like a glove. Hugging every curve.  
"Perfection." She mumbles to herself.

She wants to follow the beautiful blonde with her camera but remembers what she's here for. So she focuses on the two women. Hand in hand and gazing at each other lovingly with happy tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol tries to make polite conversation. She tries to ignore the personal questions. Being vague or simply changing the subject.

She tries to ignore the comments made by people who knew of her history. Her past. But after awhile it gets too much and she needs an escape. So she politely excuses herself from the latest conversation and makes her way outside.

Once outside Carol takes a deep breath , trying to calm herself.  
Christ she needed a cigarette.

She decides to take a walk around the grounds to help clear her mind. The sun was getting low as she wrapped her arms around herself. She hadn't had a drop of alcohol to drink all day and she was starting to feel it.

She looks around and notices the woman from earlier who had been taking pictures , she was at the large fountain , sitting down on the edge of it and running her fingers through the water.

The blonde tilts her head. Watching the mysterious woman who's face she had yet to see.

The young woman looked like she was from another time.  
She wonders if she's even real or her mind was simply playing tricks on her. It wouldn't be the first time. She needed to find out.  
Find out if she was real or an illusion.

~

Therese sighs enjoying the coolness of the water on her fingertips.

She wasn't allowed inside for the reception party of course.  
The newly married couple had their own photographer they hired.

She should of went home hour's ago but she stuck around, taking pictures of the grounds. Enjoying the atmosphere around her.

"Shouldn't you be inside taking pictures?"

Therese startles at the smooth voice dripping with honey and mystery. Her head snapping up as she turns to face the person who had snuck up on her and her eyes lock with Smokey blue eyes. "Oh , I'm not allowed inside." She swallows hard. Mouth suddenly dry.

Carol raises a blonde brow. She then sits down on the edge of the fountain but leaves space between them. "You're the photographer from the paper?"

"Yes" Therese answers softly , watching the beautiful woman with her doe eyes.

Carol tilts her head noting how young the woman was , beautiful but young. "How long have you been working for the New York Times?"

"Almost two months now" Therese smiles shyly under the scrutinizing blue eyes. She lowers her gaze to the blonde woman's green pumps.

"Well you must be extremely talented for them to give you this opportunity." Carol pushes blonde hair behind her ear.

"I've worked hard." Therese mumbles. She was use to this.

"I didn't mean anything by it." Carol cocks her head. " What's your name?"

The brunette lifts her gaze. "Therese."

"Therese , not Theresa?" Carol shifts , facing the younger woman and leans back on a hand. Finding herself even more intrigued.

"No" Therese clears her throat. "And yours?"

"Carol" The blonde turns her gaze away. Looking out across the property. "Enchanting isn't it?"

"Yes" Therese shifts nervously. "Very...I just hope I captured it all. The magic. The love." She exhales loudly.

"I have no doubt you did." Carol looks back to the young woman. "Are you waiting for a ride?"

"Oh , I was going to call a cab soon...I just wanted to." She picks up the camera hanging from around her neck. "Get some more shots in for my own work."

Carol smiles warmly. "And how's that going?"

Therese blushes with dimples showing. "It's going well actually."  
She then bites her bottom lip. "Could I... would it be alright if...  
The brunette waves her hand between her camera ,the fountain and the beautiful goddess.

Carol glances to the fountain then back to the camera. She wants to say no. If it was anyone else. "Go ahead."

Therese beam's and quickly pushes up from the fountain. Taking a few steps back. She starts clicking away. Getting every angle of the beautiful woman before her.

"Okay" Carol chuckles holding her hands up , covering her face. "That's enough now."

Therese lowers the camera back down blushing. "I'm sorry. You're just magnificent Carol. Enchanting."

"You're too kind" Carol looks down sadly. "Well , I guess I better get back inside before Abby sends out a search party for me." She pushes up and dusters off her hands.

Therese shifts nervously. Suddenly feeling foolish. "Yeah , um...I should get going." She moves to her camera bag and handbag. Cursing herself for saying such things to a stranger. No matter how beautiful that stranger was. Carol probably got admires all the time. She didn't need another.

"I look forward to seeing the article." Carol rubs behind her ear. Watching the younger woman curiously. She didn't know what it was keeping her from moving away. Why she felt so drawn to this strange girl who seemed flung out of space.

Therese place's the straps over her shoulder and nods.  
"Well, it was nice meeting you Carol. Enjoy the rest of your evening." She smiles softly and starts moving before she can say anything else to embarrass herself.

Carol watches with sorrow as the young woman walks away. She wants to call her back or go after her. But she doesn't.  
She just continues to watch till she can no longer see the beautiful creature who caused a flutter in her broken heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Carol walked up the stairs of the dark and quiet house to her bedroom.

Her feet and head were killing her. She just wanted to soak in the tub and fall into bed and into a dreamless sleep.  
She slips out of her dress in front of the full length mirror.   
She stands there looking at her reflection. She moves her hands around her back and fingers unclasped the bra with the built-in form in the left cup.

Carol pushes the straps down her long arms and let's the bra fall to the floor. She inhales sharply and with a shaky hand run's her fingers over the horizontal scar where her left breast should be. "If only she knew."

~

Therese stares at the picture in her hand. It was one of Carol by the fountain. It was beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful. The way the sun was setting behind. The way she was looking at the camera. At her. It was something she would keep always and cherish.

She studies the blue eyes. Although Carol was smiling she could see the sadness , the pain in most of the shots. But this one, there was almost a sense of yearning in them. 

The brunette sighs running her fingers over the picture before placing it down on the coffee table and curling up on her sofa.  
"Carol" She smiles and closes her eyes hoping the beautiful woman will visit her in her dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Carol smiles running her fingers over the two page spread.  
"Therese, you did it darling." She sees the young photographer's name in small print. "Therese Belivet." She lets the name roll off her tongue and she feels the flutter in her heart. "That's lovely.She's lovely." She hums to herself.

She picks up her mug and sips on her coffee. She wishes there was a picture of the beautiful photographer to go with the article. She then gets an idea and picks up her phone with her free hand and unlocks the screen.

She types in Therese Belivet into the search bar and starts scrolling. She frowns heavily. "No Instagram. No Twitter. No Facebook.... who is this girl?"

She's interrupted from her musings by a incoming call. She swipes the screen and puts the call on loudspeaker. " Why are you calling me when you should be in bed making mad, passionate love with your wife?"

"Who says I'm not?" Abby chuckles knowing her friend would be rolling her eyes. "The wife is in the shower."

Carol place's the phone on the table and runs her fingers over the picture of the bride's looking lovingly at each other and holding hands. "The article turned out amazing Abby."

"How many pictures?" Abby questions curiously while pulling on a robe.

"Three." Carol sighs heavily. "I wish I could see all the pictures she took."

Abby tilts her head and sits down on the bed. She hated being so far away from her friend who has become a shut in. Living her life in isolation. "Actually.... she gets an idea. "I was thinking. Could you do me a big favour?"

"What , do you need me to water your plants?" Carol laughs nervously. Wondering what Abby was going to ask of her.

"No you nitwit. I already have someone for that....no , I want copies of the photos the Time's photographer took. Therese , didn't you say her name was?"

Carol straightens up in her chair. "Yes." The blonde swallows hard. She had told her friend about the young photographer she had met by the fountain. Abby having found her once she was back inside. "Belivet it says here." She clears her throat.

"Okay , I'm going to call and arrange it. Could you be a dear and meet with her to collect them for me?"

Carol inhales sharply. "I guess I can do that." She then breaths out slowly.

"You're a doll." Abby makes kissing noises into the phone. "I'll send you a text with the details."

"Very well." Carol runs a hand through her hair. "I'll speak to you later... enjoy your honeymoon." She smirks looking down at her phone.

"Oh , I am." Abby grins , happy Carol wasn't arguing with her about collecting the photos for her. "Bye doll. Talk to you soon."

"Bye darling" Carol smiles sadly and ends the call.

She exhales loudly , looking around the kitchen. Was she really going to see Therese again. Would Therese want to see her or give her the copies. Maybe she would arrange for someone else to do it or maybe she couldn't do it at all. Maybe the paper wouldn't allow such a thing.

All these thoughts ran through her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Therese blushes at Dannie's little speech addressed to her.

"Belivet , I'm proud to call you my friend." Dannie ends the speech knocking his beer bottle with Therese's and then sitting back down on the stool once again. His smile warm and genuine.

"Thank you Dannie , I feel the same way about you. I couldn't of done any of this without you." She nudges his shoulder with her own then takes a swig of her beer.

Richard who's on the other side of Therese wraps a arm around his girlfriend. Feeling the jealously growing inside him. He kisses Therese cheek. "You did good Terry." He forces out.

Therese knows it's not heartfelt. That his just saying it. "Thanks"  
She takes a deep breath. "I got a phone call today. From one of the bride's , Abby.... she wants copies of the photos I took." She then takes another swig of her beer to calm her nerves.

"I hope she's paying you for them. You're not just giving them to this woman for free Terry." Richard frowns heavily. His arm tightening around his girlfriend.

Therese feels cramped sitting between Richard and Dannie. She feels small. Well she is small but Richard has a way of making her feel smaller. And she didn't like his arm being around her.  
"She's paying me a grand."

"Holy shit Therese. That's awesome." Dannie almost chokes on his beer.

"Why is she paying you that much?" Richards voice is almost demanding. Accusing.

Therese blinks in surprise at her boyfriends reaction. She knew he wasn't happy with her working at the Times. He had a problem with it from the beginning. It was like he was jealous of the attention she had been getting and her friendship with Dannie. If Richard had his way they would be living together and she would be a house wife. Nothing to do but cook and clean and wash his draws. 

"Who cares why?" Dannie spoke up before Therese could and he puts his hand on her arm. "This is it kid. What you have been working for."

Richard see's red. He reaches across his girlfriend and shoves Dannie away. "Get your hand's off her!"

"Richard!!" Therese yells in horror. She had almost falling off her stool.

"What's your problem man?" Dannie is wide eyed. "We're all friends here , celebrating Therese big break."

"What's going on?" Phil comes back from the men's restroom with forrowered brows.

"Your brother is hitting on my girl again." Richard snarls and stands up , gripping Therese arm. "Let's go Terry." He pulls her off the stool.

Therese pulls her arm free and steps back. Her chest heaving. "Why are you doing this? Why do you have to ruin everything?" Her green eyes are filled with anger and hatred. 

Richard looks around embarrassed. People in the bar now watching and listening. "We'll talk about this back at your apartment."

"No , no we won't . Because I don't want you there." Therese hands are clenched at her sides. 

"Look , Terry....

"No Richard. I've had enough of your attitude. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you." Her blood is pumping. "I'm never going to marry you."

Richards jaw is now clenching. His eyes burning with hatred. "You're going to regret this. You're going to realise you need me." He then turns , pushing through the crowd.

Phil goes running after his friend.

Dannie move's slowly to Therese and places a calming hand on his shaking friends shoulder. "I'll walk you home Belivet."

Therese wipes her angry tears away and nods. "I need to develop some pictures anyway."

Dannie smiles warmly and nods. "Yeah you do."


	9. Chapter 9

Carol checks her make up and hair in the review mirror. She notices her hand shaking. "Get it together."

She takes a deep breath then snatches up her handbag and gets out of the car.

It was arranged that she would meet Therese at Central Park by the pond. 

When she gets there she notices Therese immediately who is taking pictures by the edge of the water. She can't help the smile forming on her face or the flutter in her heart. And it only grows stronger as she approaches. "Well hello again , Therese Belivet."

Therese feels her cheeks heating up and she smiles shyly.  
"Hello Carol."

Carol runs her eyes over the younger woman who was dressed in a plaid shirt and black skinny jeans with a portfolio bag hanging from her shoulder and hair pulled into a loose ponytail. "I trust there was no problem in doing this?"

"Even if there was...I still would of done it. After all , they're her pictures." Therese pulls the bag from her body and opens it up , pulling out two folders. "I made two. One is for you to have."

Carol blinks in surprise. "Was that part of the arrangement?"  
She questions curiously

Therese blushes holding the black folders out. "No , but I thought you would like to have them. You walked her down the aisle so I figured you must be close." She then groans internally. "I mean obviously." She shakes her head feeling foolish yet again.

Carol smiles taking the folders. "That was very thoughtful of you and kind of you Therese." She looks at the folders in her hand then raises twinkling blue eyes filled with curiousity. "Perhaps , you would allow me to take you out to lunch. As a thank you."

"Oh , you don't have to...

"Nonsense." Carol straightens her shoulders. "I insist." She tucks the folders under her arm.

Therese smiles with dimples. "Okay , if you insist." She then giggles playing with the strap on her shoulder.

"Well , that's that." Carol smiles softly then turns and starts walking with the younger woman following.

Therese steals glances at the older , beautiful woman. Taking in the black turtle neck and charcoal slacks. ' She's a goddess no matter what she wears. Even if she wore a potato sack.'

"I'm not keeping you from anything or... anyone? Am I?" Carol questions after a few moments of silence as they walk through the park.

"No , I just would of went back to my apartment. Watched some TV and ordered takeout. Have a beer or two." Therese looks down with embarrassment. 

Carol raises a blonde brow while studying the young woman.  
"No parties or fancy dinners to attend?"

"No" Therese laughs nervously.

"What about love? Surly a lovely young woman such as yourself would have somebody in her life." Carol can't help herself.

Therese fidgets nervously. "I broke up with my boyfriend last night."

"Oh , I'm sorry Therese." Carol pushes hair behind her ear. The folder's tucked under her arm pressing tightly against her.

Therese kicks a stone shrugging. "I wasn't happy...he wasn't happy. Not with me or my job or the fact I kept turning down his proposals." She then sighs shaking her head as they step out of the park an onto the sidewalk. "I'm sorry Carol. You don't need to hear all about that."

"Don't apologize. I asked." Carol gives a small smile and points to her car. "That's me."

Therese swallows hard while looking at the expensive car that Carol pointed to and she feels unworthy of getting in.

Carol unlocks the car and opens the passenger door for the younger woman. "You getting in slow poke?" 

Therese blushes and starts moving from where she had been standing frozen.

Carol tosses her hair and shuts the passenger door for Therese once the young photographer is inside the car.  
She then opens the back passenger door placing her handbag and the folders on the backseat.

Therese smiles shyly as Carol eventually slides behind the wheel. "What about you Carol? Any parties or fancy dinner you have to attend tonight?"

Carol shakes her head. "No Therese." It comes out a little harsh and she smiles sadly at the young woman. "I'm all yours."  
She then winks before turning her attention to the traffic and pulls out into it.

Therese feels her face heat up and heart start pounding.


	10. Chapter 10

The waitress hands over a menu to both women. "Would you like to order drinks while you decide what meals to order?" The short, stocky woman with a curly red wig smiles at her customers.

Carol fidgets nervously with the menu in her hand. "I'll have a ice tea." She states while studying the menu. She promised herself she wasn't going to have a drink. Hell this place probably didn't even serve alcohol. Which is probably why she picked it in the first place. When there's silence across from her she raises her eyes. "What would you like to drink Therese?"

"I'll have the same" Therese moves her eyes from Carol who's watching her to their waitress with heavy mascara and red lips. Laugh wrinkles around her eyes and wearing lots of fake jewellery and press on nail's.

"Sure thing honey's. I'll be back in a jiffy." The woman then moves through the diner to go prepare the drinks. 

Therese opens her menu and clears her throat. Her cheeks were flushed.

Carol smirks shaking her head. Her eyes moving back to her own menu. "What looks good on here?" She sighs heavily.  
She can't remember the last time she was at a diner , or a restaurant of any kind.

Therese shifts nervously. "Well , I kind of skipped breakfast so I'm thinking maybe the eggs Benedict."

Carol looks up with concern. "Abby didn't rush you to get these done by this morning did she?" As green eyes look away she exhales loudly. "That woman." She shakes her head. "I thought it was rather fast."

"It's okay. I enjoyed doing it....and it was a great distraction from Richard." Therese admits smiling softly.

Carol leans back in the booth. "So this Richard... did you love him?"

Therese bites her lip. "I wanted to..at first. He was nice. Thoughtful in some ways. Understanding of.... certain things." She shifts awkwardly. "But the last couple of months...I don't know." She starts picking at the table. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be... nosey." Carol leans forward and reaches across the table. Placing her hand over Therese fidgeting one.

Therese searchers caring blue eyes that seem to pierce straight through her.

"Your ice teas." The waitress interrupts. Placing the drinks down in front of the women. Not even batting and eye at the intimate gesture. "Have you decided what you want to order?" The waitress questions while chewing on gum.

"Yes , two eggs Benedict." Carol gives Therese's hand a pat before removing it. 

"Coming right up. By the way , the name's Debbie , just yell if you need anything." The waitress then takes the order to the back of the kitchen to give to the cook.

Therese runs her fingers over the menu. "So is Abby your sister?"

"No " Carol smiles softly looking down at her ice tea. "A dear friend. We have known each other since we were children." She explains then picks up her chilled beverage and takes a sip. Blue eyes looking over the glass at the younger woman who's watching her curiously.

Therese chews on her lip. She had noticed the wedding band when she first met Carol , today however her ring finger was bare. 

Carol can see the question in the clear green eyes but can also see the struggle Therese is having. She puts her drink down and runs her fingers through her hair. "Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

Therese blinks and blushes. "No , not really. What about you?"

Carol smiles tilting her head. "Maybe you would like to come visit me. You're welcome to...at least there's pretty country around where I live." Her fingers play in the condensation on the glass. "You could bring your camera with you." Her red lips twitch. Her nerves getting the better of her. "Would you like to come visit me tomorrow?" She picks up the glass trying to be casual about the whole thing but her heart is pounding.

Therese feels her own heart pounding out of her chest. "Yes" She then giggles picking up her own glass and taking a sip.

' What a strange girl she is. Flung out of space indeed'


	11. Chapter 11

Therese eyes go wide as Carol pulls in outside her apartment building. "Oh no." She breaths out.

Carol frowns heavily and notices Therese clutching her portfolio bag tightly to her chest. "Therese , what's wrong?" She reaches out and places her hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"It's Richard." Therese swallows hard as she watches her ex turn around and stare at her in the car.

Carol's eyes move to the young man who's coming towards her car. "Well , I guess he didn't get the message."

Therese shakes her head and looks at the older woman beside her. "Thank you for driving me home Carol and for lunch. I......

Her door opens and Richard is there , head practically inside the car. Eyes narrowed at the blonde behind the wheel.

"Do you make it a habit of opening doors to strangers car's?"  
Carol raises a sharp brow. Eyeing the young man with steel blue eyes.

"Terry is my girlfriend." Richard states while eyeing the blonde back.

"God , no I'm not!" Therese snaps. "I broke up with you last night Richard."

"No you didn't. You said you wouldn't marry me. You didn't say it was over Terry." Richard wraps his hand around the brunettes arm. "We need to talk. You have ignored all my texts and calls."  
He starts pulling Therese out of the blondes expensive car.  
"Do you know how worried I've been. I thought something happened to you last night after I left."

Therese huffs , allowing herself to be pulled out of the car. "I'm so sorry Carol."

The older woman watch's with worry. Her hands tight on the steering wheel. Knuckles turning white. "I'll see you tomorrow. Will you be alright Therese?"

Therese sighs heavily and nods. She can see the worry in Carol's blue eyes. "I'll be okay Carol."

"Of course you will." Richard then slams the door shut and pulls Therese towards the entrance of the apartment building.

Carol's jaw is clenched , teeth grinding. She hits the steering wheel then rubs her temple with frustration and anger. She wants to get out of the car and march right up to the young man and slap his freshly shaven face and whisk Therese away. 

But she can't. It's not her place or business and she can't tell Therese what to do , as much as she would love to right now.  
She exhales loudly and shakes her head. She pulls out from the curb and drives away , hoping she's doing the right thing.   
At least they have each other's numbers now. She can text Therese later and make sure she's alright.


	12. Chapter 12

Therese storm's into her apartment. Throwing her portfolio bag on the sofa with annoyance and frustration.

"Why are you being this way Terry?" Richard slams the door behind him and moves towards the living room.

"Me?" Therese stands there in disbelief. "You know Dannie was happy for me. Really happy. And you shoved him. His your friend Richard. And now you show up here , acting like this...  
Embarrassing me like that in front of Carol." She drops on the sofa rubbing her face.

"Who the hell is Carol!?" Richard shouts stepping forward. "Who the hell was that woman and why were you in her car?"

Therese shakes her head scoffing. "Will you listen to yourself?" she glares at her ex. Wondering now what she ever saw in him.

"Terry , I love you. Do you think you will find anyone else who will be as understanding as I have been. Be as patient." He strides across the floor and pulls Therese up . Hands gripping arms tightly as he stares her down. "I'm done being patient." He slams his lips against Therese and starts ripping at her shirt. Buttons breaking.

Therese struggles against Richard in a panic and as she feels his hand move to her crutch now , she raises her knee and it connects with his groin. Hard.

"FUCK" Richard cries out as he crumbles to the ground. Holding his family jewels. "You bitch." He groans in pain.

Therese holds her shirt closed with one hand. Tears streaming down her cheeks. "How could you!? After I told you what almost happened to me , you try and do the same thing now." She wipes her mouth roughly. "Get the hell out Richard or I'll call the cops. I never want to see you again."

Richards jaw is clenched as he fights through the pain and tries to stand. He struggles at first but finally manages to push himself up with the support of the sofa. He looks at the small brunette with a red face and tears. The torn shirt. Her words sinking in. "I'm sorry Terry."

"Just go." Therese sniffles. "Please , just go."

He nods his head and wobbles a bit as he slowly heads out of the apartment.

Therese rushes to the door once his gone and locks it. She then leans her back against it and slides down it to the floor. Burrying her face into her hands and letting out gut wrenching sobs.


	13. Chapter 13

Carol runs her fingers over the photo of herself by the fountain. Tears in her eyes as she sits on the floor of her living room. Back against the couch. Glass of whiskey in her hand.

She swirls what's left before downing it and placing the now empty glass on the coffee table. She picks up her phone and unlocks the screen , bringing up Therese's number.  
She hesitates for a moment but then her thumb presses the call option.

It answers after the fourth ring.

"Carol"

Carol hears the scratchy voice and feels her chest tighten. "What did he do?" She feels the anger building again. She hears a sniffle and rubs her temple now wishing she didn't hit the bottle as soon as she got home. "Therese , please darling."

Therese closes her eyes. Fresh tears now rolling down her cheeks. "He tried to......he tried..

Carol inhales sharply. "Are you hurt. Did he hurt you?" She's now sitting up straight. 

"No" Therese hiccups. "He just tried....I kneed him in the balls."

Carol breaths a sigh of relief and runs a hand over her face roughly. "Well if he didn't get the message this time.... She takes a deep breath. "You got him out of your apartment darling?"

"Yes" Therese sniffles again and curls up on her bed. "I understand if you don't want to see me tomorrow Carol." She rubs her cheek on her wet pillow. "Or ever again." She closes her eyes once again. Trying not to sob.

"Please don't think such things." Carol closes her eyes. "I would drive there right now....but I've had some drinks." She admits clearing her throat and opening her eyes. Glaring at the empty glass on the table.

"That's okay." Therese relaxes a little. "Just hearing your voice is helping Carol."

Carol swallows hard and rubs her forehead. "I shouldn't have left. I should of stayed. Got you back in the damn car."

"It's not your fault Carol. Please don't blame yourself." Therese takes a shuddering breath. "His never done anything like that before.... we've never...had sex." She brings her fingers to her lips.

Carol swallows hard. "Are you going to be alright Therese?... Maybe you should run yourself a nice warm bath."

The younger woman nods though Carol can't see. "Okay , goodnight Carol."

"Goodnight Therese. I will see you tomorrow." The blonde smiles sadly then ends the call. 

She slumps back against the couch and shakes her head. "Damn you Richard."


	14. Chapter 14

Therese waves as the car pulls up and she practically run's towards it. Jumping in just after the passenger door swing's open for her. "Hi " she smiles shyly pulling the door shut and buckling in.

Carol reaches out , cupping the younger woman's cheek. Seeing the dark circles around her eyes. She searches the clear emerald eyes. "You're exhausted , yet you ran to the car." She states in wonder.

"I ran to you." Therese presses her cheek into the soft warm hand.

Carol swallows hard. "How old are you Therese?"

"Twenty two " Therese searchers Carol's eyes seeing the sorrow.

"So young." Carol smiles sadly and removes her hand. "You have your whole life a head of you." She places her hands on the steering wheel and checks the road is clear before pulling out from the curb.

"I guess" Therese mumbles , slumping back in the seat.

"Soon you won't have time to be hanging out with an old lady." Carol's hands tighten around the wheel and she forces a smile but her eyes never leave the road.

Therese frowns heavily. "Old lady?... Carol , you can't be any older than thirty four. "

"Forty " Carol shifts behind the wheel. " In a few weeks anyway"

"When's your birthday?" Therese questions after her initial shock. Carol didn't look like she was going to be turning forty but it didn't really matter to her how old Carol was or was turning.

"May 23" Carol flick's her blonde hair. "Let's change the subject."

"Your perfume is nice. " Therese gets a whiff of it. "It's different to the perfume you wore at the wedding." She can't help notice and point out.

"It's new." Carol clears her throat and glances to the younger woman , taking in the white halter top and denim skirt. She takes a deep breath and snaps her eyes back to the road. "You look nice"

Therese blushes. "So do you."

Carol had on a black button up shirt and denim jeans.

Carol smiles and reaches out pressing the play button on her stereo. "What music do you like?"

"All kinds really... well, not heavy metal rock. It gives me a headache." She chuckles out and notices the older woman's nod of agreement. "This is nice."

"I just love songs that have meaning." Carol states getting lost in thought for a few moments. "She died so young."

"Who is she?" Therese questions curiously. Watching Carol but listening to the lyrics of the ballad. 

"Patsy Cline." Carol smiles sadly. "She died in a plane crash. She was thirty."

Therese shakes her head. "That's awful... she sang crazy right? What's this one called?"

"Yes " Carol nods then checks the traffic before changing lanes."You belong to me"

"It's beautiful." Therese looks outside the window. Her cheeks flushed.

Carol glances to the younger woman. "Yes , it is."


	15. Chapter 15

Therese gets out of the car , looking at the two story home in New Jersey.

"Come along." Carol smirks over her shoulder as she walks up to the house. Unlocking the door , she then pushes it open , stepping inside.

Therese blushes and follows Carol into the the house. She takes in the large , broken up rooms. She steps further in and looks to her left , noticing the baby grand piano.

Carol closes the door and opens her handbag , pulling out her cigarette case. She watches with a raised brow Therese studying the piano. "Do you play?"

"Oh , I'm not very good" Therese smiles shyly , turning to face Carol who's lighting up a cigarette.

Carol takes a deep pull of her cigarette and holds out the case. Exhaling the smoke to the side. "Cigarette"

"Yes please" Therese reaches out taking one from the case and places it between her lips. Cupping it as Carol lights it for her. She looks around once again and exhales the smoke from her lungs. "So do you live here alone Carol?"

"Yes" Carol snaps the cigarette case shut and places it back in her handbag with the lighter. Cigarette dangling from her red lips. "Do you live alone Therese Belivet?" She then takes the cigarette between her fingers and places her handbag down on the small table.

"Yes I do." Therese smiles shyly , showing dimples. "Richard wanted to live together.... but I don't have to worry about that anymore."

Carol nods her head then steps closer , putting her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "He hasn't tried to contact you since.... she swallows hard.

"No " Therese shakes her head, her eyes searching worried blue eyes.

"Good" Carol gives a gentle squeeze before stepping away and taking a drag of her cigarette. " How about something to eat." She starts walking through the house. 

Therese follows behind , watching the sway of Carol's hips. 

Carol ash's her cigarette in the ashtray on the kitchen table.

Therese takes a drag of her cigarette and then does the same.  
She stands there watching Carol curiously.

"Let's see" Carol opens the fridge. Her red nails tapping on the door as she studies the contents in her fridge. "I think sandwiches should hold us over." She then place's the cigarette between her lips and reaches for the butter and cheese.

Therese watches as Carol places the butter and cheese down on the table as she continues to smoke her cigarette.

Carol places her cigarette in the ashtray after taking a drag and moves back to the fridge and pulls out cold cuts and a tomato.

Therese stubs out her cigarette. "I'll just wash my hands." She moves to the sink and pumps some hand soap into her hands.

Carol smirks and let's her eyes roam over the younger woman's form before following Therese's lead. Stubbing out her cigarette and moving up beside her to wash her own hands. "How long were you with him?"

Therese swallow's hard. She rips some paper towel from the roll and wipes her hands with it before tossing in the bin. "Almost six months."

"And you never... not once?" Carol questions while rinsing her hands. 

Therese shifts nervously. "I tried once....to give myself to him.  
But I told him to stop before he could actually.... she rubs at her eyes and looks away.

"I'm sorry Therese. Forgive me" Carol quickly wipes her hands on her jeans and wraps a arm around the younger woman.

Therese smiles shyly , gazing up at the taller woman. "It didn't feel right...I still did ... other things to please him." She turns red and drops her gaze.

"You will find someone deserving." Carol hooks Therese's chin , urging her to look up. "You're young , beautiful and extremely talented."

Therese sighs heavily. "I don't feel like those things. Not always."  
She chews on her bottom lip searching Carol's confused blue eyes. "There's things. Things I've been through...

"Tell me these things Therese." Carol cups the younger woman's cheek.

Therese takes a deep breath. "My dad died when I was six...  
And my mom...my mom left me outside a church when I was eight." She looks away and stares across the room. "I was in foster care for ten years. Different people over the year's.....  
One of the foster dad's...he tried to...he had me on the bed but I was lucky my Foster mom had forgotten her phone and came back when she did." 

Carol inhales sharply. Tears welling in her eyes. "Oh Therese. I'm so sorry darling." She wraps both her arms around the younger woman and strokes her hair and kisses her temple.

Therese burries her face in Carol's arm. Her arms around the older woman. Holding her tightly as she cries.


	16. Chapter 16

Carol runs her fingers over the glass of the picture frame before handing it to Therese. "Rindy , my daughter."

Therese stands there holding the silver picture frame and studying the picture of the little girl with grey eyes and short chestnut hair who looks to be around two years old. " She's beautiful. Does she live with her father?"

Carol clears her throat and sits down on the couch. "Rindy and her father died three years ago."

"Oh Carol. I'm so sorry." Therese quickly sits down beside Carol who has silent tears in her eyes. "How did... 

Carol runs a shaky hand through her hair. "A goddamn truck killed them. Died on impact."

Therese takes Carol's trembling hand in hers and strokes her thumb over the soft flesh. Feeling tears in her own eyes.

"I don't talk about it." Carol tosses her hair and clears her throat. "It's just too painful. And I blame myself."

"Why?" Therese chokes out. 

"Because they were coming to see me...at that damn hospital."  
Carol stands abruptly and moves to the bar. She pours herself a glass of whiskey and swirls it. Her back to Therese. "I had to have surgery...they removed my left breast." She then drinks down the burning liquid.

Therese sits there , blinking through the tears as she tries to process all Carol is saying. "Carol." She places the picture frame down of Rindy onto the side table and then stands up.

"It's just been so goddamn hard Therese. " Carol refills her glass. "I miss her so much. My precious daughter. There's not a moment that goes by I don't think about her. The only thing that brings me comfort of any kind is the thought she's with her father. That they are together someplace and that he is looking after her. As much as Harge and I argued and the fact we grew apart and was in the talk's of divorce......I never wished him any ill harm. I never wished... She starts to break down and Therese is there. Holding Carol from behind.

Carol turns in Therese's arms and burries her face in the crock of her neck. Sobbing

"It wasn't your fault Carol. You had no control over what happened." Therese swallows over the lump in her throat and squeezes gently.

Carol closes her eyes. She squeezes back. "It's been so long. Talking like this... feeling this way." She takes in a shuddering breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where I got up to in my book. I need to finish the rest.


	17. Chapter 17

Carol lifts her head and tries to look away. "I must look a fright."

"You do not. You look beautiful." Therese cups the older woman's cheek and runs her thumb through the track of tears.

Carol sighs , shaking her head. "I shouldn't have brought you here. I don't know what I was thinking." She gently pulls Therese's hand from her cheek and moves on shaky legs to the piano and leans her hip against it , rubbing her forehead with a trembling hand.

Therese swallow's hard over the lump in her throat. "Do you want me to call a cab?"

"I don't know what I want.....I never did" Carol exhales loudly and turns watery blue eyes on the younger woman. "What do you want Therese?"

"You , I want you Carol." Therese steps closer. Her eyes big and shinning.

Carol can't help but laugh at that. "Therese , my life....I have nothing to offer but pain and heartache."

"I don't believe that Carol." Therese shakes her head. 

Carol closes her eyes. She was so tired. "I'm a drunk Therese. Everyday I drink. I pushed everybody I knew away. The only person who stayed was Abby.....if it wasn't for her. I don't think I would be here." She admits softly.

Therese looks to the mini bar and swallows hard. "Are you pushing me away now?" She questions with fresh tears. Her heart feeling like it's being squeezed in her chest.

"I should." Carol opens her eyes and they lock on Therese's tear filled eyes. "But I don't think I have the strength to."

Therese quickly closes the distance between them and cups the older woman's face between her hands. "Then don't , don't fight this Carol. Please." The young woman begs.

"Therese." Carol whimpers and leans down , capturing the pink soft lips with her trembling red lips. She wraps her arms around the smaller woman. Holding her tight against her. A hand cradling the brunettes head.

Therese moves her lips with Carol's. Carol who is soft , warm and tender and feels so good. "Carol." She breaths heavily and searches twinkling blue eyes filled with longing.

Carol smiles warmly and kisses Therese head. Her fingers flexing. "I think we could both use some sleep."

Therese exhales loudly and nods. "Yes , I think you're right."

"Come on darling. Let's go to bed shall we?" Carol releases the younger woman and takes her hand. Giving a squeeze.


	18. Chapter 18

Carol's lips twitch at the sight of Therese wearing her plaid blue pajama set , that are one size too big for the younger woman's smaller frame. She clears her throat and pulls down the covers , slipping into the bed , she lays on her side, facing Therese and pats the empty space next to her. "Come to bed darling."

Therese blushes and moves to the bed , climbing in , she lays on her side , facing Carol who's wearing beautiful pale pink , silk pajama set.

Carol pulls the covers over them and she rubs Therese shoulder before pushing chestnut hair behind a delicate ear as she gazes lovingly into the big clear green eyes. "Where did you come from?" She questions in awe and wonder. "Did you fall from the heavens?"

Therese blushes and drapes a arm around Carol. Her hand flat on a strong back. Fingers flexing. "I'm just an ordinary girl Carol."

The older woman shakes her head. "You are anything but ordinary Therese." Carol then kisses the younger woman's blushing cheek. "Sleep my angel." She wraps her arm around Therese.

Therese smiles and watches as Carol closes her eyes and is soon fast asleep.  
She wiggles in closer and closes her own eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Carol couldn't stop smiling. From the moment she woke with Therese asleep against her and in her arms till even now as she stood by the stove , whisking eggs in a bowel.

Therese also had a permanent smile. The joy and happiness of waking up in Carol's arms and the press of soft warm lips to her forehead.

"Are you done with those peppers darling?" Carol glances to her right at the younger woman who grated the cheese and was slicing up peppers now.

"Yes" Therese just finished up and picks up the chopping board and turns to stand beside Carol in front of the stove.

The blonde tips the egg mix into the hot frying pan coated with melted butter. 

Therese picks up the slice peppers with her fingers and scatters into the pan then gathers some grated cheese and does the same. Beaming up at Carol. Cooking had never been more enjoyable.

Carol winks and dips her head for a soft kiss. "Perfect."

~

Therese takes in the S shape path and fountain with the blue green statue in the backyard , surrounded by beautiful flowers. "It's so nice Carol."

"I have a gardener who comes by once a week to take care of it." Carol explains as she sits down and pulls out a cigarette , lighting it up.

Therese moves around the yard. Feeling the green grass under her bare feet and she reaches out touching flower petals.

Carol watches the younger woman with a soft smile.

~

Therese makes her way back down the stairs after using the restroom. She frowns heavily when she finds Carol by the bar.  
"Carol?"

Carol swallows hard , staring at the bottle of whiskey in her hand. Without saying a word. She makes her way to the kitchen.

Therese follows the quiet blonde. She remembers Carol admitting to drinking everyday but she didn't think Carol would need or want to today. At least not while she was there. "Carol?" She tries again.

Carol opens the bottle and tips the whiskey down the drain in the sink."Therese , can you be a sweetie an fetch me the rest."

Therese exhales loudly and smiles. "Okay"


	20. Chapter 20

Carol looks around the small apartment. Taking it all in. She moves to the kitchen where Therese is making coffee and notices the pictures on the wall. One of them was of her by the fountain at the country club. She smiles softly. "I see I made it to the great Belivet showing."

Therese chuckles looking over at the older woman standing in front of her pictures. "They're my favorites , yes." She then carries the coffees to where Carol is and places them down on the table.

Carol's eyes move down to the picture of a little girl and she runs her fingers over it gently. "Is this you?"

"Mmmm-hmm" Therese tilts her head. A little smile on her face.

Carol loses her smile. Her whole mood changing as she thinks about Rindy. She slowly turns on shaky legs and takes a deep breath. Her back now to the picture.

Therese watches with concern. Her eyes flicking to the picture of herself as a child. "I want to show you something." She reaches out taking Carol's hand. "Do you trust me?"

Carol exhales loudly as she holds back tears. "Of course."

~

They step out onto the roof of Therese's apartment building. Their coffee's in hand.

Carol enjoys the night air on her face. "The city that never sleeps." She chuckles lightly as she looks around at the building's lit up and surrounding them.

Therese smiles and sits down on a little nook. "I come up here when I can't sleep."

Carol turns her attention to the younger woman who has captured her heart. Cradling her hot mug of coffee between her hands. "When will I be able to see you again?"

Therese place's her mug down to the side of her. "When would you like to see me again?" She stares up at the older woman standing there. Watching her.

"You should know the answer to that by now Therese." Carol sighs heavily. "Would tomorrow evening be too soon?"

"Tomorrow evening sounds perfect." Therese pats the spot next to her. Grinning.

Carol smiles shyly , moving closer she sits down beside the younger woman who place's a arm around her. She sighs resting her head on Therese's shoulder. 

Therese rest her cheek against Carol's blonde head and sighs in contentment.


	21. Chapter 21

"so....how did it go?" Abby is laid out on a sun lounge , on her and her wife's private deck. A pair of dark sunglasses shielding her eyes. Her phone in one hand , a glass of mimosa in the other.

Carol is leaning back in a chair , sitting in the glass inclosed porch/sunroom of her house. Her eyes closed. "She makes me feel things I never thought I could feel again. If I ever did."

"Tell me absolutely everything." Abby watches her wife as she gets into the hot tub , naked.

"I'm not going to tell you everything." Carol sighs heavily but then starts from the beginning of her meeting with Therese at Central Park.

Abby listens to her friend while watching her wife relaxing in the hot tub with her eyes closed , head tilted back.   
She sips on her mimosa smiling but then starts frowning when Carol starts yelling and cursing about some guy named Richard assaulting the young photographer. Her concern then grows when Carol tells her that young photographer had stayed the night and Carol was going to stay over Therese apartment tonight. "Jesus Christ Carol. Next thing you will be U-hauling."

Carol rolls her eyes. "Oh please Abby. I'm not that impulsive."   
She then runs a hand through her blonde hair. "However I did pour out every single drop of alcohol in the house."

Abby almost drops her own drink.


	22. Chapter 22

Therese beam's while opening the entrance door for the beautiful blonde. Without even thinking she leans up kissing the taller woman firmly on smiling red lips. "Hi Carol."

Carol blinks in surprise. Her brow raised but her eyes are twinkling and lips are smirking. "Why hello Therese." She chuckles while holding a brown bag with a bucket of fried chicken and mashed potatoes and gravy inside , with one arm. The other has a duffle bag hanging from it. "I don't know about you , but I'm starved."

Therese peeks into the brown paper bag and inhales the aroma of the fried chicken. Her mouth watering and stomach rumbling. She licks her lips and quickly ushers Carol inside before shutting the door. "I am now."

Carol chuckles lightly and follows the eager brunette up the stairs. "So how was work?" She questions once their inside Therese's apartment.

"Hard." Therese admits while pulling out two plates and placing them on the table. "I was distracted all day with thoughts of a certain beautiful blonde I met recently." 

"Hmm... should I be jealous?" Carol raises a sharp brow but her eyes are filled with mischief.

Therese rolls her eyes and snatches up two spoons from the draw. "I don't think so Carol." She chuckles placing the spoons down on the plates and then wraps her arms around the taller woman. "I missed you. I couldn't stop thinking about you." She states sincerely.

Carol wraps her arms around the smaller woman and dips her head , capturing the soft , irresistible lips. She then nibbles the top lip and then the bottom one , causing Therese to whimper before delving her tongue inside Therese's mouth. 

Therese moans , her fingers digging into Carol's back and hips.  
Her core heating up like never before and she feels the wetness pooling between her legs as she thrust her tongue with Carol's.

"Jesus Christ." Carol breaks the kiss panting. Her head dropping to Therese shoulder. One hand on prominent ribs , the other on a firm butt cheek and she gives a little squeeze.

Therese groans pressing into the older woman. The pleasure shooting straight to her heated centre. "Carol."

Carol pats the firm backside and takes in a shuddering breath. "Our dinners...getting cold." She exhales out.

Therese licks her lips. She wasn't hungry for food anymore.  
She was hungry for Carol. It was a hunger she's never felt before. "I... I'm not going to make you wait Carol." She nuzzles the older woman's ear. "I want to be with you. I'm ready."

Carol shudders and lifts her head , searching desire filled emerald. She moves her hand up to cup a warm soft cheek.  
"We.. don't have to rush darling." 

"But... Therese frowns heavily. "I thought... don't you want to?Don't you want me Carol?" Her voice is weak and broken. The desire now replaced with confusion.

"God ,..... Therese. Of course I want you." Carol swallows hard and runs her fingers through chestnut hair. "It's not you darling. It's me." She takes a deep breath. "I'm not ready Therese."

"Oh " Therese blinks rapidly and then the realisation hits her when Carol looks down sadly. She inhales sharply. " Oh....  
I understand Carol." She breaths out and runs her hand up and down Carol's arm. "No rush."

Carol looks up smiling sadly and kisses the younger woman's lips tenderly. "Thank you."


	23. Chapter 23

"I'm going to get fat if I keep eating like this." Carol hums halfway through her bowel of ice cream. The movie never been kissed just now starting. 

Therese shrugs her shoulders at the thought. It honestly wouldn't bother or faze her if Carol put on some weight.  
She had gone to a corner store on the way home from work and picked up ice cream and other junk food along with soft drinks.  
The beer that had been in her fridge now down the sink drain and empty bottles trashed. "So what if you did Carol?"

The Older woman sighs heavily. "No , I don't want that Therese. It would just add to.... everything else." She taps her spoon onto the last scoop of chocolate chip. "But just this once won't hurt." She then scoops some onto her spoon and delicately places it into her mouth.

Therese watches Carol closely then shifts closer on the sofa. Pressing her lips to Carol's soft cheek. "I just wanted you to know I don't care how you look Carol. I mean yes , you're so beautiful and I think you're a goddess but even if I was blind , I would still want you. It's you I'm in lov....... the younger woman trails off and her eyes go wide realising what she just about said. "I mean..

Carol takes the bowel from Therese's hands and places it onto the coffee table along with her own then pulls the younger woman into her arms. "Please, don't take it back."

Therese burries her face into soft gold hair and inhales Carol's scent. "I won't."

~

Carol runs her fingers through the silky chestnut hair. She was trying to pay attention to the movie but with Therese's head in her lap and the beautiful words spoken earlier echoing in her mind , filling her heart. She was finding it hard to concentrate.


	24. Chapter 24

Therese yawns and stretches , rolling on to her back, she smiles up at the beautiful blonde who's staring down at her. "And they lived happily ever after."

Carol strokes her thumb over a dimple. "You think so?"

Therese nods , reaching up she runs a fingertip down Carol's chin. "I do , are you ready to turn in?"

Carol nods her answer. Her blue eyes twinkling. "I can drive you to work in the morning."

"Thank you." Therese smiles shyly and rubs her eyes before moving from Carol's lap and sitting upright.

"Therese?" Carol swallows hard as the young woman looks at her curiously. "I'm not.... overcrowding you. Am I?"

The brunette shakes her head. "Richard was overcrowding and overbearing. I love being with you Carol and I will take anytime I can have with you." She leans in and brushes her lips over Carol's red lips.

~

Therese turns out the light and slips into the bed in her star's and moon's pajama set.  
She had changed into her sleep wear out in the living room so Carol could have privacy while changing in the bedroom.

Now Carol was in the bed , reaching out for Therese.  
"Come here darling."

Therese snuggles into the older woman and rest her cheek on Carol's shoulder and rubs her cheek. She then frowns feeling the bra strap under the silk pajama shirt. "Carol , how can you wear your bra to bed? Isn't it uncomfortable.?"

"I'm use to it." Carol answers softly. "It helps." She swallows hard.

Therese kisses Carol's jaw. "As long as you're comfortable Carol."

Carol smiles warmly and squeezes the younger woman to her.  
"I am darling." She kisses the top of the younger woman's head.


	25. Chapter 25

As Therese moves around the apartment getting ready for work. Carol can't help think about what Abby had said. 

Maybe she was moving too fast. She and Therese hardly knew each other yet they had shared a bed. Twice.

"Hey , are you okay?" Therese flops down beside Carol on the sofa and leans into the older woman. Pecking her lips and grinning.

Carol smiles softly and nods. "Of course."

Therese gently pushes golden hair back behind the older woman's ear. "I was thinking. Maybe we could have a picnic in central park on Saturday. Go see a movie."

Carol swallows hard and takes Therese's hand in hers. "That sounds lovely.....but we will have to check the weather of course and see what's playing over the weekend."

"Of course." Therese nods and searches Carol's eyes.  
"Or if there's something else you have planned or would rather do....

"No , no. I think a picnic and a movie is a wonderful idea darling." Carol leans in and kisses the younger woman firmly. "But if it rains or if the film's playing don't seem that interesting we can just come back here." She kisses Therese again and gives a playful wink.

Therese smiles warmly at the woman she's head over heels for. "Do you want to come here Friday evening and stay the night?"

"Would you like me to come here Friday evening and stay the night?" Carol questions with intense blue eyes. 

"Yes , yes I would." Therese brings Carol's hand to her lips and places a soft kiss. "Come on." She stands now giving the hand a tug. "You promised to drive me to work."

Carol smirks , letting the younger woman pull her up.  
"Yes , I believe I did."


	26. Chapter 26

Carol shivered as she walked into the big empty house.  
It had not even been a hour since she dropped Therese off at work and she was already missing the younger woman and her warmth.

Shutting the door she moves through the house and drops her keys and handbag on the coffee table as she heads straight for the small bar cabinet. 

She then stops abruptly when realising what she was doing.  
"Jesus Christ." She clutches her chest and quickly turns her back on it. There wasn't any alcohol inside but it was still a force of habit and a reminder it seems.

The struggling blonde swallows hard. Her mouth suddenly dry. She runs to the kitchen and opens the door to the basement , maybe there was a bottle down there.  
Carol hurries down the stairs. She's lucky she didn't trip and fall and break her damn neck in the process.

~~

After checking high and low and rummaging through old things , Carol finally gives up and moves to the stairs and sits down on the second step. Burrying her sweaty face into her hands. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" 

She runs a rough hand through her hair and looks around the dark and dirty basement , sighing heavily. "This place could use a good cleaning out. Starting with that damn bar cabinet."

With a new focus and purpose , Carol pushes herself up off the steps and gets to work.


	27. Chapter 27

Therese was worried. She had tried to call Carol on her lunch break. She had even sent a few text messages saying how much she missed Carol and hoped she got home safely.  
But now she was finished work and there was still no response from the woman she's fallen in love with.

She had so many thoughts rushing through her head.   
Did she say or do something wrong to upset the older woman.  
Was Carol pushing her away like everyone else or was Carol in the hospital hurt or worse. 

She shivers at the thought and quickly waves down a cab.

She needed to know. She needed to know what she had done wrong. Needed to know Carol was safe.

So when the taxi pulled up , she jumped in , giving the address to the New Jersey home.


	28. Chapter 28

Carol groans as she flops on to the couch. She had worked her body to a useless mess. Everything now ached and she was just about to doze off when there was a frantic pounding on her door. " What on earth....

She forces herself up and moves to the door and opens it , revealing a frazzled looking young woman. "Therese , darling. What's wrong?Why are you here and not at work?" She questions with worry then grunts and braces herself as the younger woman throws herself on to her. Her small body holding tight.

"You're okay. " Therese whimpers out. "Carol I'm sorry. Whatever I did . I'm so sorry." The young woman starts to sob. Clutching on to the older woman tightly. "Please don't push me away."

"Therese." Carol swallows hard. Her hands rubbing the smaller woman's back. Trying to soothe the woman she is hopelessly in love with. "What are you talking about angel? You haven't done anything wrong....and as for pushing you away. Why...

"You didn't call or text me back." Therese sniffles then slowly pulls back. Searching Carol's blue eyes. Seeing the worry and confusion in them. "I'm finished work for the day Carol."

"Oh " Carol's eyes go wide. "Oh Therese. I'm sorry darling. I haven't looked at my phone." She then looks down at her watch , seeing the time for herself. "Jesus Christ. Where did the time go?" She looks up mortified , now realising why Therese was here and so upset and filled with worry. She pulls the younger woman back into her arms. "Forgive me darling. I came home feeling...  
Well , I just felt like cleaning and I guess I lost track of time."

Therese burries her face into Carol's shoulder. Her fingers flexing into a strong back.

Carol feels Therese start to shake. At first she's fearful that the younger woman is continuing to cry but then she realises that Therese is actually laughing. "What's so funny?" She raises a sharp brow though Therese can't see.

Therese shakes her head and kisses the tall blondes jaw. "And here I thought.... she continues to laugh even as she presses her lips to Carol's twitching red lips.

Carol shakes her head smiling and urges Therese inside.  
"Why don't I order us some dinner. I'm too exhausted to cook anything anyway." She pushes the door shut and then cups the younger woman's face between her hands. "I'm so sorry I worried you like that my angel. It wasn't my intention. However I'm not sorry you're here right now. I'm so happy to see you."  
She then proves just how happy by kissing Therese passionately.

Therese moans , feeling her toes curl in her shoes and the throbbing start between her legs as her tongue dance's with Carol's.

Carol finally ends the toe curling kiss , and places soft kisses over the younger woman's face. "I'm going to order us some Chinese and run myself a bath to soak in. I feel absolutely disgusting." She then laughs nervously while looking down at herself. "I'll leave some money with you darling if you could be a sweetie and pay the delivery driver." She looks up shyly and runs her knuckles down Therese warm , soft cheek. "Make yourself at home angel."

Therese nods her head. "But if you're any longer than half an hour I'm Knocking on the bathroom door to check on you Carol. I don't want you falling asleep in the bathtub." She states seriously.

Carol smiles softly. "I better make it a shower then." She kisses Therese once more on the lips. "What would I do without you?" She hums over the lips.

Therese smiles shyly. "Clean?"

Carol rolls her eyes and folds her arms. Eyeing Therese up and down and shakes her head. "You're staying tonight. I'll drive you into work in the morning." She then turns on her heels and head's to the kitchen to use the landline to order their dinner.

Therese blinks a few times then grins before following after the older woman.


	29. Chapter 29

Therese moves around the first floor of the house. It didn't look any different to the last time she was here. The only thing she noticed was that the small , timber bar cabinet was gone now.  
She wonders what Carol had been cleaning all that time.

Shaking her head she sits down in front of the record player and starts flicking through the album collection for something to do while she waits for Carol to come down from her shower and for the delivery person with their food.

Therese tries not to think about Carol in the shower , naked and soaping herself. Hands roaming over slippery , wet flesh.

She groans closing her eyes at the visual she gets and snatches out a random album , blinking her eyes open and staring down at the album cover. "Dean Martin."

~~

Carol finishes drying herself off with the towel and tosses it into the hamper. She moves into her bedroom and opens up the top draw of her chest of drawers. Pulling out panties and a bra.

She then moves to her bed and picks up the prosthesis that goes into the left cup of her bra. She stares at it for a few moments then looks to the full length mirror in her room.   
She places the prosthesis back on the bed along with her underwear and slowly walks to the mirror. Studying herself.

The blonde reaches up and cups her breasts with her right hand.  
She had been aroused in the shower. Having been thinking about Therese. Wondering what it would feel like to have the young woman touch her in such away. She had felt herself growing wet and was tempted to slide two fingers inside herself.   
Something she hadn't done in along time. Since before she found out she had cancer. The last time she had sex was with Harge and that was also before the cancer. 

She swallows hard and strokes her thumb over a hardening nipple and whimpers. It seemed everything was still in working order. Just minus a left breast. She tilts her head studying the scar left behind , not for the first time. But this time she tries to imagine seeing it through Therese's eyes. What would Therese think and feel when seeing it. 

She herself had seen much worse case's. The poor women left with horrific scars or had to have a double mastectomy.   
Her's was smooth and straight. She had a excellent surgeon and the surgery had been a success without complications.

Carol sighs heavily. "Therese , darling. I hope you don't run from me."


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had another Dean Martin song in mind but I came across this little beauty I've never heard before and I had to go with it it instead. It just felt right.

Therese lifts the needle from the vinyl and moves it back to the beginning of the song once again. There was just something about it. 

And the door is still open to my heart

I must confess that I cry from loneliness  
And the door is still open to my heart  
You are to me like honey is to the bee  
And the door is still open to my heart. I'm not ashamed to cry  
It's better then to hold it inside  
And I won't be satisfied  
Until you're here by my side. You're as close to me as two is to three  
And the door is still open to my heart. I'm not ashamed to cry  
It's better than to hold it inside  
And I won't be satisfied  
Until you're here by my side. You're as close to me as two is to three  
And the door is still open to my heart  
And the door is still open to my heart

Carol slowly makes her way down the stairs , a sad smile on her face. She moves across the Foyer and into the parlour where Therese is sat in front of the record player. She stands there watching with fondness while Dean Martin is crooning in the background. 'God , she is such a beautiful creature.'

Therese turns her head and smiles up softly at Carol who's standing there in her silk pajamas and watching her with a smile of her own."I love this one."

Carol slowly closes the distance and kneels down , cupping Therese's cheek. Her thumb stroking over the soft flesh.  
"It's an old one. And one of my favorites." She admits before kissing the corner of the younger woman's mouth tenderly.

Therese shifts around to face Carol and rises up on her knees.  
A arm wrapping around the older woman. A hand weaving through gold hair. Loving the silky feeling of it and the pajama shirt Carol is wearing. 

Carol moans as Therese presses their bodies together and Therese's tongue slips into her mouth. 

Therese moves her hand under the silk shirt and caresses Carol's strong back. Feeling the muscles twitching under her touch.

"Therese" Carol breaks the kiss panting and drops her head to the younger woman's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry." Therese moves her hand out from under the silk pajama shirt and cups the back of the blonde head on her shoulder. 

Carol shakes her head. "Don't apologize angel." She takes in a shuddering breath then kisses Therese shoulder. "It felt good."  
She admits lifting her head and smiling lovingly at the younger woman. 

Therese relaxes and pushes blonde hair behind Carol's ear , gazing lovingly into the twinkling blue eyes.

The knocking at the door pulls them from their moment.

Therese sighs and pushes up , helping Carol to her feet as she does. 

The next song on the album starting as Therese moves to the door with the money Carol had given her earlier. 

Always together

Always together until forever living with dreams that we shared  
Two hearts together until forever showing the world that we cared  
You won't be lonely I'll love you only I'll live my life just for you  
Always together until forever our love will always be true  
(Always together until forever) living with dreams that we shared  
(Two hearts together until forever) showing the world that we cared  
You won't be lonely I'll love you only I'll live my life just for you  
Always together until forever our love will always be true  
(Always together until forever we'll be true)


	31. Chapter 31

In the misty moonlight  
By the flickering firelight  
Any place is all right  
Long as I'm with you

In a far away land  
On a tropic sea sand  
If your hand's in my hand  
I won't be blue

Way up on a mountain  
Way down in a valley  
I know I'll be happy  
Any place anywhere  
I don't care

Dinner finished and the empty containers tossed , Carol smiles and holds out her hand to the younger who's still in front of the record player. "Let's go to bed darling."

Therese looks up smiling and reaches out taking Carol's hand.

~~

They walk into the bedroom hand in hand and Therese can't help smile at the plaid pajamas laid out for her on Carol's bed. "I'll get changed in the bathroom." She gives the blondes hand a squeeze before releasing it and reaching for them , but a hand on her shoulder makes her stop.

"Therese....

The brunette turns and searches Carol's eyes. Seeing the struggle. "Carol , what is it?"

Carol licks her lips and moves her hand up and down the younger woman's slender arm. "Therese , I want to see you...I want you to see me. I want...to be with you." She breaths out heavily.

Therese eyes are wide. She places her hands on Carol's curvey hips. "Are you sure?" The brunette swallows hard.

Carol nods and smiles warmly. She leans down and kisses Therese tenderly while reaching for the bottom of her blouse.

Therese lifts her arms , allowing Carol to pull it up and off her body. 

Carol drops the blouse and runs her knuckles over the swell of breast peeking out of the bra causing Therese to shudder. 

Therese reaches up and fumbles with the button on Carol's silk pajama shirt. She searches Carol's eyes seeing the worry.  
She leans up brushing her lips over the older woman's. "I love you Carol. That's not going to change. No matter what."

Carol inhales sharply. "I love you my angel."

Therese smiles lovingly and works each button loose then parts the shirt. Pushing it open and off of the strong shoulders. She gulps at the sight of prominent collarbones. She found herself growing even more wet. 

Carol could see the desire in the younger woman's eyes and once the pajama shirt was on the floor , she took a deep breath and reached behind herself. Unclasping the hooks. She then pushes each strap from her shoulders but her hand start's to shake.

Therese runs her hand up Carol's arm and gently urges the straps down long , slender arms. Revealing Carol's chest but she never moves her eyes from Carol's that misting up.

The bra fall's with the silk pajama shirt and Therese reaches behind herself , unclasping her own bra. Watching as Carol's eyes drop to her breasts as she removes it from her body.

"I never looked like that."

Therese finally let's her eyes drop and she takes in the scar on Carol's chest. She reaches up and gently strokes her thumb over the scard flesh before leaning in and brushing her lips over it.  
"You're so beautiful Carol." She then moves her mouth to a full breast and kisses just above rosey pink nipple.

A tear slides down Carol's cheek.

Therese leans up and kisses the salty tear away. "I love you." She says once again before bringing their lips together , kissing the woman she loves passionately.

Carol weaves her hands into chestnut hair. Moaning.

Therese turns them around , breaking the kiss panting , she hooks her thumbs into the waist band of Carol's pajama bottoms and panties. 

Carol watches as Therese pushes her pajama pants down her legs , along with her panties. Her chest rising and falling. Her blue eyes dilated. 

Therese kisses a knee as she helps ease Carol's feet out of the last items of clothing , one foot at a time. She then stands and removes her own skirt and panties while keeping eye contact with her beautiful goddess.

Carol is standing there naked and shaking as she stares into Therese's eyes , continuing to see nothing but love and desire shinning from them. She really was an angel. Her angel.

Therese steps out of her skirt and panties and wraps her arms around Carol. Their bare bodies , pressing together.

Carol whimpers at the feeling. "Therese."

Therese places her mouth on Carol's gorgeous neck. Placing wet Kisses and flicking her tongue against the delectable flesh.  
"You feel and taste so good Carol."

Carol groans running her hands over the younger woman's body.

Therese gently urges Carol down onto the bed and climbs on as the beautiful blonde shifts around to the middle of the bed. She then lowers her body down , covering the older woman's with her own. 

Carol reaches up , pushing chestnut hair behind a delicate ear. She raises her hips into the small body against her. "Therese , you have never done this before. I should be..

Therese cuts Carol off with her lips. She moves her hand between them and cups a full breast , squeezing.

Carol moans into the younger woman's mouth. She wraps her arms around Therese. Fingers flexing. She feels a thumb stroking over her hard nipple and moans again.

Therese's tongue dance's with Carol's inside the delicious mouth. Loving the feel and taste. She could stay attached to Carol's mouth forever but they're was other parts of Carol she was dieing to taste. Breaking the kiss panting she moves down to a collarbone , giving some attention before moving lower and taking as much of Carol's breast into her mouth as possible.

"Ohh god , Therese." Carol presses into the hot mouth. Her head pressing back into the pillow. It had been so long she had forgotten how good it could feel but this , with Therese was something else all together. There was no words to describe the feelings overwhelming her.

Therese hums , batting her tongue over the hard nipple in her mouth. This is what she had been fantasizing about since laying eyes on the beautiful goddess. She releases the breast and moves further down Carol's body , leaving a trail of wet kisses behind in her path. 

Carol spreads her legs and gasp as Therese doesn't hesitate in her Quest but eagerly continues , feeling Therese's tongue glide through her wet folds.

Therese hums gathering Carol's arousal. Arousal for her. "Oh Carol." She whimpers out quickly gathers more onto her tongue. She then sucks on swollen , flushed lips and dips the tip of her tongue inside Carol's clenching sex. 

"Jesus Christ. " Carol groans and reaches down. Threading her fingers through chestnut hair and tugging. "Please Therese. I don't know how much more I can take. I need you angel."

Therese looks up Carol's squirming body , her eyes locking with pleading , desire filled blue. She wraps her lips around the twitching bundle of nerves and sucks while bringing two fingers to Carol's dripping entrance and pushing in , keeping eye contact the whole time. 

Carol whimpers and raises her hips. " Ohhh Therese." She continues to watch as the younger woman sucks on her clit while thrusting fingers inside her starved body. "More."

Therese moans and scraps her teeth against Carol's swollen , pulsating clit as she adds a third finger inside. Feeling the walls fluttering around her fingers as she fills Carol with herself. She removes her mouth panting and curls her fingers. 

"Oh fuck." Carol drops her head back down onto the pillow and her eyes close. 

Therese feels the rough spongy spot and concentrates on that certain area , having done some research on her phone when in private. Wanting to make sure she pleased Carol when they did take the next step. This step. This wonderful bliss. "Come for me Carol. Please."

Carol groans. That's all it took was hearing Therese's voice and request and she was gushing like never before. "Therese."

Therese catches some of the sweet liquid into her mouth and she comes right there and then. "Ohhh , Carol." She drops her head on Carol's stomach. 

Both women panting messes as they come down from their high's.


	32. Chapter 32

Therese carefully withdraws from inside the woman she loves and slowly moves up her quivering body. "Are you okay baby?"

Carol cups the back of Therese's head and slams their lips together. Tasting herself as she kisses the younger woman passionately.

Therese quickly finds herself on her back and fingers stroking through her throbbing sex.

Carol breaks the kiss panting. "Ohh Therese." She stares down into hooded eyes staring up at her. "So wet darling."

Therese flinches as a thumb strokes over her sensitive clit.  
"I , I told you.. you're beautiful Carol. I even came , a little."

Carol's eyes widen in surprise and she feels her sex clench. "That simple won't do." She slips two fingers inside her now lover and shudders. "My angel." 

"Carol." Therese inhales sharply and her blunt fingernails dig into Carol's shoulders.

"I love you Therese." Carol groans out before capturing Therese's lips for a passionate kiss as she moves slowly inside her lover's tight virgin core.

Therese whimpers and shudders. Her tongue stroking with Carol's until the older woman breaks the kiss and gazes down lovingly at her. "Are you alright darling?" Carol questions while continuing to slowly move inside the younger woman. "Does it feel good?" "Y-yes , keep going Carol." Therese pants out. "It feels so good. You feel so good... inside me." The younger woman leans up and latches onto the older woman's shoulder , her teeth scraping over the salty flesh. Her body tightening as Carol twists her fingers inside her and pulls another orgasm from her body but it's so much better and more intense as she arches up. Her body trying to pull Carol's fingers further inside. 

Carol moans feeling Therese's teeth leave marks in her flesh and the velvety wall's clamping and contracting around her fingers. When the younger woman fall's back down onto the pillow , panting , she places wet kisses down Therese throat and chest before resting her head over a pounding heart. Leaving her fingers inside her lover. "My angel." 

Therese wraps her arms around Carol and kisses the top of her head. "My Carol."


	33. Chapter 33

Therese groans as the alarm on her phone goes off. She just manager's to reach it with Carol pinning her down. Not that she was complaining.

"Must you go into work today?" Carol burries her face into Therese's breast.

Therese smiles swiping her screen and placing the phone back on the night stand. She rubs Carol's back. Loving the way the blonde feels. "You will have me all to yourself over the weekend." She reminds the older woman.

Carol lifts her head and blinks through her sleep daze. "I guess you're right. But I'm greedy." 

"Are you saying you can't wait till tomorrow evening for more orgasms?" Therese smirks then yelp's when she receives a nip to her nipple. "Carol!" She then can't help laugh as she rubs her breast.

The older woman grins and pushes the hand away and gives the nipple she attacked a tender kiss. "There , better?"

Therese smiles warmly. "Better."

Carol returns the smile. "I think I will start on the attic today."

"What were you doing yesterday?" Therese questions curiously.

"The basement." Carol sighs heavily. "You should of seen all the dust and cobwebs."

"Well , just try not to over do baby." Therese runs her fingers through blonde hair. "I don't want you to run yourself down. We have a picnic date on Saturday."

Carol's eyes twinkle merrily.


	34. Chapter 34

Carol wipes her hands on her jeans and pulls out her phone from her back pocket. She had made sure to keep it with her this time as she cleaned up the attic.

She swipes the screen grinning. "Hello Abby darling. How are you and Lucy?" The blonde practically sings into the phone.

Abby pulls the phone away from her ear to check she had called the right number. Yup it's Carol. She brings the phone back to her ear. "You had sex with the young photographer."

Carol rolls her eyes but can't stop grinning. "It was more than just sex."

Abby whistles into the phone. "You didn't drive to Vegas and get hitched did you?" 

Carol snorts , shaking her head. "Don't be daft.... however we are spending the weekend together."

Abby smiles into the phone. "I'm happy for you Carol. Really."

Carol smiles into her phone.


	35. Chapter 35

As soon as Therese finished work she waved down a taxi.  
She was so excited for the weekend. Her date with Carol.

Which was why she was now in Kmart pushing a shopping cart and filling it with everything they will need for their picnic in central park. 

She had made a list while on her lunch break and made sure she followed it. So slowly but surely the shopping cart was filling up.  
First thing on the list was a actual picnic basket and she was very happy with the one she found. Then a extra large picnic rug went in followed by sunscreen , bug spray , hand wipes and a large Thermos. 

Now she just had to get it all home to her apartment in a taxi.


	36. Chapter 36

Therese drops onto her sofa with a huff. She opens her bag and pulls out her phone.

Unlocking the screen she grins seeing there's a new message from Carol.

Carol  
Thursday , 1 May 17:42  
Call me when you're finished doing whatever  
it is you're doing darling. I miss you angel  
and can't wait to hear you're beautiful voice.

Therese continues to grin as she presses the call option and places the call on loudspeaker.

"There's my angel." Carol sighs with relief. She had been holding the phone in wait.

Therese is practically beaming now. "I got everything we will need for Saturday. Well besides the food part."

"So that's what you were doing." Carol chuckles and relaxes on the bed. "You're full of surprises."

Therese smiles shyly and runs a hand through her hair.  
"How did the cleaning go?"

"I forgot half the stuff that was up there." Carol sighs heavily

"Are you okay?" Therese starts to sit up.

"Yes , I'm fine darling. Just old memories....I wish I was with you." Carol admits softly.

Therese settles back down and runs a hand over her stomach. "I wish I was with you. What are you doing?"

"Oh , I'm just on my bed. Thinking about you." Carol runs her hand over her jean clad thigh. "What we did in this bed last night."

Therese groans closing her eyes. "Carol." 

The older woman smirks into the phone. "I wish I had tasted you last night but I damn sure will be tomorrow night. "

"Carol , you're killing me." Therese throws her arm over her eyes. Her sex clenching. Needing to be filled by the older woman.

"Am I making you wet darling?" Carol puts her phone on loudspeaker.

Therese groans again. "Yes , you know you are."

Carol places the phone on her pillow , beside her head and reaches for the button on her jeans. "Right now I'm thinking how it felt to be inside of you my angel." She whimpers slipping her hand into her jeans and panties and feeling her own heat and desire. "I'm so wet Therese."

Therese moans and removes her arm from her eyes and moves her hand down to her black slacks ,. Popping the buttons with her free hand. "Are you touching yourself baby?'

"Yes angel. Please tell me you're doing the same." Carol begs while stroking through her desire coated folds and whimpering. 

"Yes" Therese whimpers slipping her hand down and feeling her wetness on her fingertips. 

"Imagine me darling. Imagine me on top of you and thrusting two fingers inside." She gasp thrusting two fingers inside herself. "Ohh , Therese." 

Therese quickly slams two fingers inside herself. "Ohh fuck , Carol."

"You feel so , so good darling. So wet and tight." Carol pumps her fingers inside herself. 

"Carol , your fingers. Your fingers feel so good inside of me." Therese pants out. "Don't stop."

"Never my angel." Carol moans and arches. "Come with me Therese. Please." 

"Oh god." Therese bucks into her hand. Her palm rubbing against her clit. She feels the orgasm building. "So close."

"I can feel you fluttering around my fingers. Pulsating. Jesus Christ Therese." Carol is thrusting against herself. "I'm coming Therese."

"Carol" Therese wall's clamp around her fingers and she stiffens as she comes

Carol pants , opening her eyes and staring up at the ceiling. "Are you still there darling.?"

Therese exhales the breath she had been holding. Her chest rising and falling once again. "That was ... I've never ..done that."

"Well I must admit it's something I haven't done in a long time but I had never experienced it with anybody else." She then chuckles slowly removing her fingers from herself. "Nor had phone sex."

Therese chuckles and takes a deep breath and licks her lips. "I'm glad we were each other's first."

"Me too darling." Carol smiles warmly.


	37. Chapter 37

"Hey Belivet!"

Therese turns in the foyer to see her friend jogging towards her from the elevator and she smiles happily at the writer. "McElroy"

Dannie smirks and they head out of the New York Times building together. "So party again at our place tonight."

"Oh , I'm sorry Dannie but I already have plans for tonight." Therese smiles shyly at her friend.

Dannie blinks in surprise before grinning. "Who's the lucky fella?"

Therese clears her throat and glances at her shoe's before looking back at her friend walking beside her. "There's no fella. There's no guy. She's a woman."

Dannie frowns heavily. "So Richard was telling the truth."

Therese stops abruptly and grabs Dannie's arm , stopping him from getting any further away. "What did Richard say?" She feels sick just saying his name. She can't help the memories that come flooding back and she jerks her hand away.

"He was drunk , said you were a dyke who was allergic to dick."  
Dannie looks around and swallows hard. "I almost punched the son of a bitch out. That's also why I wanted to catch up to you. To let you know what his been saying about you but ..well...

Therese wipes her eyes roughly. "Damn him. I fucking hate him. Why did I ever go out with him."

"Hey , it's okay. I just wish you told me. I wouldn't have put the moves on you." He smiles warmly and reaches out but his brows furrow when the small brunette recoils from his touch. "Therese , it's okay."

Therese shakes her head. "You don't understand Dannie."

Dannie sees the tears in the crystal green eyes and and stares at his friend with worry. "So make me understand."

Therese wipes her nose with the back of her hand. "I can't and I can't be anywhere near him after what he.... she trails off and quickly diverts her eyes. "I can't come to the party Dannie." She holds herself protectively. Arms crossing over her chest

Dannie studies his friend who's closing in on herself and his eyes widen in horror. "Therese , what the fuck did that creep do?."

Therese closes her eyes and sobs.

"I'll fucking kill that son of a bitch." Dannie growls out , fist clenching at his sides. His face going red.

"No!" Therese eyes snap open. "He didn't... He tried..but I managed to stop him." She tries to explain as people continue to pass them on the sidewalk. 

Dannie sees his friend is shaking. "Therese." He reaches out again and again Therese flinches away. "Fuck that fucker." He runs a rough hand through his hair with frustration. "Therese , I won't hurt you."

Therese nods . "I know , I'm sorry Dannie...I just... it's not you. It's him."

Dannie sighs heavily. "Let me walk you home."

Therese nods her head. "Okay."


	38. Chapter 38

Carol is beaming as the door opens to Therese's apartment but it quickly turns to darkness when she sees the love of her life has been crying and she's not alone. "Therese , what's going on? What's wrong?" Her grip is tight on her suitcase handle.

Therese's chin trembles and she throws herself at the worried and confused blonde. Arms wrapping around tightly. She breaks down once more.

Carol drops the suitcase and wraps the crying , younger woman up in her arms.

Dannie stands there watching. It pained him to see his friend hurting this way.

Carol stares at the short , young man with dark hair and sad dark puppy dog eyes. "I take it you're Dannie?"

"Yes ma'am." Dannie swallow's hard. "I walked Therese home from work and , and , well , she told me.... about Richard." His jaw clenches as the anger rises once again.

"I see." Carol nods and kisses Therese's head before bending her knees and picking up the smaller woman up in her arms bridal style. She then proceeds to carry her lover through the apartment and to the bedroom. Gently laying Therese down on the bed and pushing chestnut hair from her beautiful features.  
"I'll be back in a minute angel." She then kisses Therese's lips.

Therese whimpers and nods her head. She reluctantly releases Carol. "Hurry back."

Carol smiles sadly and makes her way out of the bedroom and back to where Dannie is standing in the hall with a look of worry on his face.

The young man shifts nervously with the piercing blue eyes staring at him intently. "I don't want you to worry Carol. As I told Therese , he is no friend of mine and is no longer welcome in our home." He then leans closer. "After tonight that is." He whispers. Not wanting Therese to hear. "I'm going to dish out a little pay back."

Carol takes a shuddering breath and nods. She wasn't going to talk the young writer out of whatever it was he had planned. "Good."

"Listen." Dannie clears his throat and rubs the back of his head. "There's a party tonight. I understand Therese not coming tonight. But I just want you to know when she is ready... you're more than welcome to come over when she does. Me and my brother Phil , we care about Therese. We just want her happy." He smiles warmly at the beautiful intense blonde. "I can see you make her happy. She was smiling like I've never seen her smile before while she was talking about you Carol."

Carol feels her heart swelling and she smiles shyly. "I can assure you , the feeling is mutual."

Dannie nods his head. "I better get going. Look after her." He then turns and heads out of the door.

Carol watches as the young man leaves. She sighs heavily closing the door. She shakes her head and bends down , picking up her suitcase and striding back through the apartment , to the bedroom. To her lover.

She stops at the edge of the bed. Her head tilting. Therese was curled up , asleep.

"My angel."

Carol moves around the bed and climbs on. Pressing up behind her sleeping angel , wrapping her arm around her protectively.

"Sweet dreams darling."


	39. Chapter 39

Therese rubs her eyes and goes to stretch but a strong arm around her stops her. She moves her hand to Carol's elbow and squeezes gently , pushing her backside into the warm body behind her.

Carol starts to stir and she burries her face into silky chestnut hair. "You're awake." She hums and nuzzles the nap of Therese neck. "How are you feeling angel?"

"Better with you here , being in your arms." Therese sighs heavily and turns in her lover's arms , staring into sleepy blue.  
"I'm sorry."

Carol shakes her head and reaches up , pushing chestnut hair back behind a delicate ear. "Don't apologize." She then kisses the younger woman tenderly as her thumb caresses her ear gently.

Therese hums , clutching onto Carol's arm and then groans out.

"What is it darling?" Carol breaths over Therese's lips.

"I have to pee." Therese admits with a grumble.

Carol chuckles pressing their foreheads together. Her hand moving to a slim hip and squeezing. "Me too. You go first darling."

Therese kisses Carol firmly and pushes up on a elbow looking around the bedroom. It was still dark. "What time is it?" She sits up and looks to her clock seeing it was 10:23pm. "I wonder how Dannie and Phil's party is going."


	40. Chapter 40

Dannie and Phil watched Richard closely. The jerk off had brung a date but that didn't stop the brothers for getting some pay back.

Now it was just a matter of playing the waiting game. Having slipped a little something in Richards drink when he had first arrived to the McElroy apartment.


	41. Chapter 41

Carol checks that the water isn't too hot before stepping into the bathtub and slowly lowering down into it. She sighs heavily and leans back , spreading her legs to make room for Therese to join her.

Therese smiles warmly and steps in. Carol had been so comfortable getting undressed in front of her. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. Like they haven't only known each other a little over a week. 

Carol bites her lip as the younger woman bends in front of her to lower herself down into the tub , between her bent legs.  
"Come here." She wraps her arms around Therese and urges her lover to relax back against her. "I love you so much Therese."

Therese sighs heavily and closes her eyes. "I love you more Carol."

The blonde nibbles on a delectable shoulder. "You couldn't possibly."

Therese rest her hands over the arms around her and exhales loudly feeling completely relaxed.

After a few moments of comfortable silence , Carol feels the vibration and hears the bubbles break the surface of the warm water. She tries to keep from laughing as she tightens her hold on the woman suddenly squirming in her arms trying to move away. "Stay darling. It's no big deal....it was bound to happen eventually." She kisses a tense shoulder. "Lay back angel."

Therese's face is burning with embarrassment. She couldn't believe she just broke wind in front of Carol. Practically on Carol. She takes a deep breath and relaxes back with Carol's urging.  


Carol kisses a shoulder again. "Don't worry about it Therese." She runs her foot up and down her embarrassed lover's leg.  
"It just means you're comfortable with me darling." The older woman smiles warmly. "Just like I am with you."


	42. Chapter 42

Richards stomach start's to churn and his date , who's sitting next to him on the couch smiles at him sweetly. 

"Somebody's hungry"

"Yeah , I guess so." Richard shifts awkwardly as his stomach does it again.

"I'm sure Dannie and Phil won't mind if I make you a sandwich." The woman with long blonde hair and black glasses stands up.

"Fuck." Richard clutches his stomach and he starts to sweat.

Dannie , who is dancing with his girlfriend signals his brother who nods in return. He then stops dancing and fakes concern. "You don't look so good man."

Richard pushes up on shaky legs. "I think it's time to go."  
He takes his dates arm.

"Oh come on. It's not even midnight yet. Stick around."  
Dannie picks up his beer and chugs it.

"I'm suddenly not feeling well. Let's go Alice." Richard start's pulling the blonde to the door.

"I'll walk you out." Dannie kisses his girlfriend cheek and follows the retreating couple.

Alice looks at Richard with worry , seeing his now pale and clammy. "Maybe you ate something earlier that didn't agree with you." She states as they step out into the cool night air.

"Maybe it's karma." Dannie states flatly. "For what he did to Therese. His ex girlfriend who dumped his sorry ass."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Richard growls out.

Dannie continues to look at Richards date. "Did you know he had a girlfriend who just dumped him?"

Alice swallows hard. "He said he dumped her for me. That he wanted to be with me."

Dannie shakes his head. "Na , she dumped him and then he forced himself on her. Did you notice him walking funny? Therese nailed him in the balls."

"You fucking little shit." Richard shoves Dannie.

Dannie stumbles back but catches his footing. "You're a fucking piece of shit." Dannie snarls before bringing his arm back and slamming his fist into Richards gut.

Richard throws up on the sidewalk and falls to his knees in pain and soiling himself.

Alice jumps back with a yelp then brings her hand to her nose as the smell hits her. "Oh my god."

Dannie glares down at the man groaning in pain. "That's for Therese you fuck. You stay the hell away from her." He then spits on Richard.

"I , I gotta go." Alice takes off running down the street.

Dannie looks up to the window where Phil is standing and watching before heading back into the building to rejoin the party. Leaving Richard in his own mess. Their party guest inside having no idea what just happened.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now where were we. Oh yes... Carol's promise to Therese.

The couple dry themselves off after their relaxing bath together with the towels Therese had pulled out earlier for them to use.

Carol drapes her towel over the bathtub then takes Therese's towel, doing the same.

Therese swallows hard as Carol takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom.

"I believe I made a promise." Carol looks at the time on the alarm clock on the nightstand. Seeing it's 11:37pm. "One I plan on keeping." She smiles seductively and urges Therese down onto the bed. Her legs hanging over the edge.

Therese takes in a shuddering breath as she watches Carol drop to her knees and place her legs over strong shoulders.

Carol runs her hands over smooth thighs and drags her lips up the inside of a twitching thigh. Her eyes zeroing in on the dark curls. She had never gone down on a woman before. Her and Abby had fooled around once but it was a night of tears , hugs and kisses. Nothing compared to what she and Therese has shared. 

She moves a hand between her lover's legs and runs her knuckles over the silky , pink lips and then parts them with her fingers. "So beautiful my angel." She marvels at the sight before her.

"Carol" Therese whimpers out as she continues to look down her body.

The older woman smiles lovingly at her lover. "I love you Therese." She then shimmies closer an runs her tongue through the silky folds. Coating Therese with her saliva. She then twirls the tip of her tongue around the hidden pearl.

Therese moans and drops her head down to the bed. 

Carol drags her tongue , pulling the hood back , revealing the sensitive bundle of nerves. The blonde then wraps her lips around it. Sucking.

Therese gasp and clutches the bedding. "Oh Carol."

Carol moans and the vibration from her mouth causes Therese to arch and buck into her face. She places her hand on the younger woman's flat stomach and licks up the escaping desire , humming in appreciation. "You taste absolutely devine my angel." Carol then turns her attention back to the twitching clit.

"Carol." Therese groans. Her eyes closed and body jerking. "Oh god." She reaches down , gripping blonde hair.

Carol breathes heavily through her nose. Loving Therese's scent and flavour. Her mouth and face getting coated in it as she feast upon her lover.

"Fuck." Therese pushes into Carol's pleasure giving mouth.  
Her hips bucking uncontrollably as she builds towards her climax. "Carol!!!" She stiffens up. Heels digging into Carol's strong back.

Carol moans gathering everything Therese has to offer her.

Therese whimpers and goes limp on the bed. She tugs on Carol's hair.

Carol takes one final lap of Therese's wet and swollen sex.  
"I could stay like this forever." She hums

Therese is staring up at the ceiling. Chest rising and falling. "You'll get...sore... knees."

Carol smirks and kisses Therese thigh before slipping out of the legs around her head. She helps her lover to be fully on the bed and drops down beside her and wraps her body around the smaller woman with her long limbs. Kissing a small firm breast before resting against it. "Are you still with me my angel?" She questions after a few moments of silence.

Therese nods and licks her lips, wrapping her arm around Carol. "Always Carol." She kisses the top of the older woman's head and squeezes.

Carol smiles and closes her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Emmeline2019 💖


	44. Chapter 44

Sat leaning back on open palms on the rolled out picnic rug on the grassy bank , under weeping willows , Carol gazes across the reflecting water to the rushing waterfall. A soft smile on her face. "It's so lovely."

Therese smiles watching the woman she loves with her entire being. "You make it lovely Carol." She then holds up her camera and snaps the beautiful sight before her.

The older woman turns her head to see her lover's beautiful face hidden by the camera. "I suppose that's something I need to get use to." Her voice is serious but her blue eyes are shinning with happiness.

Therese snaps another shot and nods her head. "Yes." 

Carol clicks her tongue. "Give me the camera Therese."

Therese lowers the camera and gulps. Her eyes wide and fearful. "You're not going to throw it in the water are you Carol?"

Carol throws her head back laughing. "Oh Therese." She shakes her head sitting up and reaching for the camera. "Of course not. I just want to take your picture darling."

Therese breaths a sigh of relief handing the camera over to Carol.


	45. Chapter 45

Their stomachs now full from the salad and hot chicken they picked up , Carol lays her head in Therese's lap and places her hand on the younger woman's knee.

Therese is leaned back against the tree. Her fingers start stroking through golden hair.

They stay like that. In comfortable silence. Just enjoying each other's presence and the scenery.


	46. Chapter 46

The happy couple are sat in the middle of the darken theatre. A soda in each cupholder and a bucket of popcorn resting in Therese's lap. Their hands joined together as the movie plays On the big screen. 

They watch the women on the screen with proton packs strapped to their backs chasing the green winged ghost .  
Having decided to watch Ghostbusters: Answer the call.

Carol chuckles shaking her head. "Honestly." She then rest her head against the younger woman's shoulder and sighs heavily.

Therese laughs , squeezing the hand in hers and kisses her lover's golden hair. "You're cute." She then reaches into the bucket of popcorn with her free hand and pops some into her mouth.

Carol rubs her cheek against the younger woman's shoulder. Feeling so relaxed and loved. Thanking the fates who brought this wonderful woman into her life and reminding her the beauty of the world. Bringing the sunlight and warmth back into her life. She nuzzles a delicate ear. "Thank you for this angel." She whispers lovingly. 

Therese smiles lovingly and turns her head to look at the beautiful woman beside her. "You don't have to thank me baby" She then kisses Carol tenderly.


	47. Chapter 47

"Carol." Therese pants as she continues to rock her hips.   
Her centre rubbing against the woman underneath her.  
"I'm going to come."

Carol moans bucking her hips. "Jesus Christ." The feeling of Therese clit against hers deliciously exquisite. She digs her blunt red nails into the younger woman's ass cheeks. "Me too darling. Just like that....ohhh"

Therese grunts as she moves against the older woman.  
"Carol." She grinds through her orgasm while watching Carol ride out hers before collapsing on top of the blonde goddess.  
Kissing her scar before resting her head against Carol's breast.

Carol wraps her arms around Therese and kisses her head.  
"That was.....

Therese nods her head and licks her lips. "Yeah."

Carol chuckles and sighs heavily. "Yeah."


	48. Chapter 48

Therese moves her arm around the bed , half asleep she frowns heavily. "Carol." She whimpers out suddenly feeling cold and alone. She opens her eyes and sits up in the bed , looking around the room till her eyes land on the older woman who's sitting by the open window in her robe and holding a cigarette between her fingers. Staring out the open window. "Carol." She says once again.

Carol turns her attention away from the rain outside and looks at her lover with watery blue eyes. "Go back to sleep darling."

Therese blinks the sleep away and notices the tears shinning in Carol's blue eyes. "Baby , what's wrong?" Therese throws back the covers and scrambles from the bed , moving around it to her crying lover by the window. "Carol." She drops to her knees in front of the blonde and places her hands on bare knees poking through the robe. "Please , what is it?"

Carol shakes her head. "I thought I could be happy." She then looks outside once again into the rainy night.

"You... you're not happy... with me?" She swallows hard over the lump forming in her throat. Her eyes prickling.

Carol quickly turns her attention back to Therese and stubs out her cigarette. "Oh my angel." She urges the naked young woman up off her knees and into her lap. Her arms wrapping her up tightly as Therese burries her face into her hair. She hears the shuddering breath and feels her trembling in her arms. "I'm sorry darling. I didn't mean it like that." She squeezes Therese tightly to her. "It was just a bad dream." She exhales loudly. "Not only did I lose Rindy and Harge... but I lost you also."

Therese clutches on to the older woman. "I'm here Carol."  
She sobs out.

Carol closes her eyes. More tears escaping "I know my angel.  
I just got scared. I don't know what I would do..... She trails off getting choked up. She kisses Therese head and just continues to hold her with the sound of the falling rain outside.


	49. Chapter 49

Therese shivers from the cold , wet air coming from the open window but she wasn't going to move from the woman she loves.

Carol runs her hands over her naked lover. "Therese , you're trembling angel. Let's get you back into bed."

"Not without you." Therese shakes her head. Her face still burried in gold hair.

Carol smiles warmly and slips her arm under the younger woman's knee's. "Hold on angel."

Therese tightens her hold and sighs heavily as she's carried to the bed by the older woman once again. "I think you like this."

Carol smirks and places her naked lover on the bed carefully before stripping the robe from her body and slipping onto the bed. "I love holding you Therese." She pulls the covers up over them.

Therese quickly snuggles into Carol. Her face resting on the marked chest and a arm wrapping around her goddess.  
"I love being in your arms Carol." 

Carol kisses the chestnut hair and runs her hand up and down a slender arm.

Therese rubs her cheek against Carol and yawns. "Wake me up if you have another bad dream so I can comfort you baby." 

Carol smiles sadly. She kisses the chestnut hair once again.  
"Hopefully sweet dreams for both of us angel." She then looks up at the ceiling and swallows hard. 

Therese kisses her lover's chest. "Of us making love."


	50. Chapter 50

Therese frowns in her sleep. Feeling like the bed was moving underneath her and she hears a whimper.

"No." Carol mumbles. Her arms tightening around Therese protectively in her dream state. "Therese." Her head tosses side to side.

The younger woman eyes blink open. "Carol.?" Therese lifts her head while trying to focus.

"Please don't." Carol sobs out.

Therese swallows hard and tries to cup the sleeping woman's face. "Baby , wake up."

"No!!!." Carol cries and starts to thrash. 

"Shhhh , Carol , baby." Therese quickly straddles her thrashing love and cups her face between her hands , forcing her lips onto Carol's twitching lips. "Come back to me."

Carol slowly starts to calm down. Her hands moving to smooth thighs and fingers squeezing the soft flesh. "Angel."

Therese rubs her nose against the older woman's. "There you are."

Carol opens her foggy blue eyes. "I'm sorry"

"You're always telling me not to apologize Carol. The same goes for you. " Therese sighs heavily while gently stoking her thumb over the older woman's temples. "I just wish there was something I could do."

Carol moves her hand from a thigh and then slips it between Therese spread legs , cupping her sex.

"Carol." Therese whimpers , closing her eyes.

"Please angel. I need you. I need to touch you. To kiss you.  
To smell and taste you." Carol begs as she strokes her thumb over Therese clit. 

Therese swallows hard and opens her eyes to stare down into Carol's pleading blue. Who was she to deny her goddess. As if she could. She presses down into Carol's hand and shudders.


	51. Chapter 51

Carol runs her hand over Therese's back who's collapse on top of her and coming down from her high. Her fingers still inside her lover's contracting core.

Therese pants into Carol's neck. Her trembling fingers squeezing the breast she has a hold of.

Carol listens to and feels the younger woman breathing against her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before exhaling it. Therese was here with her , Therese was safe.  
She kisses chestnut hair and inhales her lover's scent. She feels one more flutter around her fingers before she carefully eases out of Therese and wrapping the younger woman up in her arms.

Therese hears a sniffle and she lifts her head. Looking down at her lover who's eyes are closed but she can see the tears escaping. "Carol..... was it the same dream as before?" The younger woman swallows hard. Remembering Carol had mentioned her daughter and husband as well as her.

The blonde turns her head away. Her eyes still closed. She re see's the horrific events that took place in her mind. She re see's Richard dragging Therese away from her. "No , but I don't want to upset you angel." Carol's voice wavers and she opens her eyes. Looking at the open window. The sunlight shining through. "It's stopped raining."

Therese moves her hand up and places her fingers on the older woman's chin , urging her face to turn towards her. When sad blue eyes finally connect she can't help her own eyes from tearing up. "Tell me."

Carol takes in a shuddering breath. "He took you from me....  
There was nothing I could do. And he.... she shakes her head and closes her eyes once again.

Therese swallows hard and runs her fingers over her lover's jaw and down her collarbone. "Richard?" She questions unnecessarily. "I stopped him Carol. He left. His gone." 

"I know." Carol whimpers , reaching up blindly , she thread's her fingers through the silky chestnut hair and opens her eyes slowly. Staring up into watery crystal green eyes. "But not forgotten apparently." She states sadly.

Therese leans down and brushes her lips softly over Carol's.  
"We need to get out of this apartment." She breaths over her lover's lips before kissing her tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write this one out first 🤯🤓 I just wrote this chapter up on here while laying in my bed. I can't believe I did it. Yippee lol


	52. Chapter 52

"Thanks Debbie." Therese smiles warmly up at their waitress. 

"You're welcome honey." The older woman with red curly hair smiles and winks. "Enjoy." She then heads to another booth.

Carol watches with a little smile as the younger woman wraps her lips around one of the straws sticking out of the chocolate shake with whipped cream and chocolate shavings. Crystal green eyes twinkling across the booth at her. "This is what you always wanted to do?"

Therese drops her eyes to the other straw facing the blonde and then raises them back up to the older woman. She stops sucking on her straw but keeps her lips around it. Her eyes gazing and unblinking at her beautiful goddess.

Carol shakes her head and chuckles before giving in and leaning in , taking the straw into her mouth and sucking. Her eyes locked with the younger woman sitting across from her. Their hands meet half way across the table and intertwine.


	53. Chapter 53

"I'm going to repaint my apartment."

Carol side eyes her young lover beside her in the passenger seat. "Oh." The older woman shifts nervously behind the steering wheel as they head to her house in New Jersey.

Therese nods her head as she stares out the window.  
"A different colour. Maybe rearrange the furniture."

Carol swallows hard then clears her throat. "I'm actually thinking about selling the house and getting an apartment on Madison." The blonde admits softly.

Therese blinks and turns her attention to the older woman.  
"When?"

"Soon." Carol nods her head as if agreeing with herself. "I'm going to start looking tomorrow."

Therese watches Carol closely. "Are you sure? I mean...  
The small brunette brows crinkle. "It's your home."

Carol shakes her head. "It hasn't been a home in a long time."  
She reaches across and takes Therese hand in hers. "I thought perhaps, you could come live with me. Live together." 

Therese eyes go wide. 

Carol glances to her silent lover. "You don't have to give an answer now. Just think about it angel." She smiles weakly and gives the hand a squeeze before releasing it.


	54. Chapter 54

"What do you feel like watching?" Therese questions as Carol comes back into the bedroom with two glasses filled with chilled soda.

"You pick darling." Carol places the two drinks down on the nightstand. "I'm going to go change into my pajamas." She offers a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes before moving to her dresser and pulling out her sleepwear.

Therese swallows hard and watches as Carol walks into the joining bathroom and closes the door behind her. She sits on the end of the bed and stares at the flat screen TV. Carol had been quiet since they got to the New Jersey house. Since mentioning the idea of selling the house and since expressing her desire to live together. The young woman runs a shaky hand through her hair , her gaze dropping to the floor.

Carol comes out of the bathroom , now in her pajamas. Her brows furrowed at the sight of Therese sitting on the end of the bed , shoulders slumped and head hanging. "Therese."

"You told me to think about it." Therese mumbles. Not looking up.

Carol shifts nervously. "Yes , I did."

"Then why are you being like this?" Therese can't stop the tears welling. She can feel her throat closing up.

The older woman moves to the bed and climbs in under the covers. "Being like what Therese?" 

"Closed off." Therese shrugs her shoulders. Her back to the blonde in the bed.

"I'm not being closed off Therese. You haven't seen me closed off. I'm simply tired. Is that so hard to understand?" The blonde scoffs. ' I know you're young and full of energy and not haunted by God awful nightmares and soon will lose interest in me......if you hadn't already that is and will most likely leave me for somebody else....

Therese turns on the bed to face the older woman. Her eyes wide and glistening with tears. "How can you say that Carol?"  
She starts blinking through the tears. "Just because I didn't give you a answer on the spot you think..... Therese stands abruptly shaking her head and wiping her eyes roughly. "I've told you over and over how much I love you and you just......the small brunette wraps her arms around herself tightly and is shaking. 

Carol has tears in her eyes as she listens and watches her lover crumbling before her. "Angel." She throws back the covers and jumps to her feet.

Therese steps back as Carol moves towards her with outstretched arms. "No."

Carol stops and lowers her arms. "Therese , I... The older woman trails off. Not knowing what to say or do.

The younger woman looks away. "I'm , I'm going to call a cab."  
She then turns and walks out of the bedroom.


	55. Chapter 55

Dannie opens the door and pulls his crying friend into his arms then leads her inside the apartment. "It will be alright kid. Whatever it is. You will work it out." He offers a warm smile.

Phil appears from the kitchen and hands Therese a beer.   
"I think you could use one of these."

Therese takes a deep breath and wipes away her tears before accepting the offered drink. "Thank you. Both of you." The small brunette goes to take a swig of the alcoholic beverage but then stops as it dawns on her. "Oh god." Her tear filled eyes go wide.

"What?" Dannie questions with worry. His hand on his friends shoulder.

"Carol , she's a.... she use to drink. What if she.... Therese hands start to shake

Dannie and his brother share a concern look. 

"Look , why don't you tell us what happened before you jump to conclusions and go running back over there." Dannie states softly and leads Therese to the couch to sit. He takes the beer from her shaky hand and hands it back to his brother before sitting down next to the small brunette.

Therese looks from Dannie who's sitting next to her to Phil who's standing there. "She wanted us to live together." She starts to explain


	56. Chapter 56

"Carol, we're getting on the next plane out." Abby is throwing her things into her suitcase as she speaks.

"Don't be daft." Carol sniffles and tosses the used tissue , adding to the collection on her bed. "I just... I'm just so goddamn stupid. Why did I ask her to move in with me so fast?" The crying blonde rubs her temple. "And then to throw it back in her face like that."

"You're not stupid. You were just following your heart you nit wit. It's not a crime. Was it too soon....I would say yes but if you feel you're ready for such a move and commitment then who am I to judge." Abby sits down on the edge of the bed. "She just needs to think about it is all. To process."

Carol closes her eyes. "I was getting us some soda's and do you know what I was thinking? I was thinking how much I wanted a goddamn drink of whiskey." She throws her arm over her closed eyes. Her chin trembling. "I still feel like a goddamn drink. I was so tempted to just get in the car and go purchase a bottle or two." She admits with sorrow.

Abby looks up to her wife as she comes out of the bathroom.  
Tears welling in her eyes , hearing the pain and struggle in her friends voice breaking her heart. "Carol , we're coming home."


	57. Chapter 57

Dannie takes his friends hand in his and holds eye contact.  
"She's scared Therese. She's been through so much shit.   
Suffered so much pain and heartache.... you're the one good thing she has in this life and she loves you."

"But she was acting so.... coldly towards me and then the things she said.... Therese shakes her head. "I just don't understand."

"Love isn't perfect kid and Carol isn't perfect either. No one is. Sue gives me the silent treatment when I've pissed her off or if she's upset. I try and make it up to her or do something to brighten her day." Dannie smiles softly and squeezes the hand in his. "Look , I know this has all happened so fast but what is there to really think about. Whether you move in now or in a month's time. I know it's a running joke about lesbians but you both love each other and make each other happy. I wouldn't let that go over a msis understanding. You both just need to sit down and talk and just be honest with each other."

"My kid brother , the love Guru." Phil chuckles and shakes his head from where his sitting in the armchair.

Therese blinks a few times and then sighs heavily. "You're right Dannie. I shouldn't have left the way I did."

Dannie smiles sweetly. "She will understand. She's a smart and might I add a beautiful woman who's totally in love with you and just wants to be with you because you're a catch and kid. You belong together." 

Therese smiles shyly with fresh tears welling. "Thank you Dannie. You and Phil are the only good thing to come out of being with Richard. I don't know what I would do without you guys." She then wipes her escaping tears. 

Dannie releases his friend hand then ruffles her hair. "Dito."  
He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Therese fixes her hair while watching the writer with his phone.

"Calling you a cab." Dannie replies with a smirk and a wink.


	58. Chapter 58

Carol erased yet another text message she had written out.  
She hardly got any sleep and the only time she left her bed was to use the bathroom. 

She hadn't heard from Therese since the previous night. Not that she could blame the younger woman after the things she said. 

She sighs heavily and drops her phone beside her and stares up at the ceiling with puffy tired eyes. "My angel. How I miss you so." She closes her eyes but then startles when her phone starts ringing. 

The blonde quickly fumbles for her phone with hope but it soon deflates when she sees it's Abby calling. "Yes Abby."

"Carol , where are you?Are you at the hospital?" Abby's voice is filled with panic. 

Carol frowns heavily. "Why on earth would I be at the hospital?" The blonde questions with frustration.

"Fuck , you don't know." Abby runs a rough hand over her face. "Look , we're on our way. We'll see you soon okay."

"Abby , why would you think I would be at the hospital?" Carol is now sitting up in the bed. She can hear her friend sigh heavily on the other end of the call. "Abby , what's happened?" Her voice breaks. 

"I only just saw it on the news now , on my phone..... it's Therese Carol. She had a car accident. It happened last night." 

The phone drops from Carol's shaking hand.

"Carol , Carol!!!" Abby yells into her phone. She then looks at her wife who's sitting beside her in the back of the limo. "Carol just wait for us , please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a goddamn bitch.


	59. Chapter 59

Before the limo can come to a complete stop Abby is throwing the door open and jumping out. Her arms wrapping around her tear filled friend who had come running into her arms.

"Take me to her Abby." Carol sobs , her fingers digging into the brunette. "Please."

Abby is holding back tears and nods. She then releases the blonde and climbs back into the limo with Carol quickly following.

Carol slams the door shut and looks at the red head with sorrow. "I'm so sorry Lucy."

The red head smiles sadly. "It's okay Carol. Thank God we did come back when we did."

"God." Carol scoffs and shakes her head. "If he takes Therese away from me.... she trails off and chokes out a sob.

Abby takes Carol's hand in hers then finds her wife's hand with the other.


	60. Chapter 60

Dannie looks up from the small limp hand in his and his tear filled brown eyes connect with Carol's blue eyes and he quickly stands up after letting go of Therese's hand. "Carol , I'm so sorry. I didn't know how to contact you. I only found out myself an hour or so ago."

Carol is standing in the doorway of the hospital room. Her eyes now on the motionless body of her lover who's head is bandaged up. Her eyes black and blue and a split on her bottom lip. Her watery eyes move down the small body to the leg that's in a cast. More tears well and she hurries across the room to the other side of the bed and takes Therese hand in hers and kisses it before leaning down and kissing the sore lip. Being mindful of the stitches. "My angel. What are you doing here?." She drops her head to Therese chest and wraps a arm around her and let's the tears fall as she cries onto her unconscious lover.

Dannie swallows hard over the lump in his throat. He looks to the two women now in the room also. Instantly recogniseing them from the two page spread Therese worked on. He gives a nod and the brunette woman nods back in return.


	61. Chapter 61

"Do you know what happened?" Abby questions the young man with dark hair and eyes. 

Dannie rubs the back of his neck. "They said a car ran a red light and slammed into the taxi Therese was in....he trails off and looks to Carol who is now looking at him with sorrow. "She had come to mine and my brothers place last night upset. We talked and...I ordered her a cab. She was on her way back to you Carol."

Carol closes her eyes and drops her head back down. Kissing over Therese's heart that has a wire stuck to it. "This is all my fault. I was so scared of losing her and now look what's happened. Because of me." She moves her lips to her lover's jaw and ear. "Therese darling , I'm so sorry my love. Please, please don't leave me." She nuzzles a soft cheek and peppers her face with kisses.

"Ca-Carol?" Therese mumbles starting to come too.

"Angel , darling , I'm here Therese. I'm right here darling." The blonde chokes out with happiness now her lover was waking up.

Therese tries to open her eyes but she can't. "Carol , I'm sorry." The young woman in the hospital bed starts crying.

"No , I'm sorry Therese." Carol brings the hand back to her lips and holds it against her face. "I'm going to take care of you my angel. Dannie is here also and Abby and Lucy."

Therese takes in a shuddering breath. "Wow , I'm popular."

Dannie smiles sadly picking up Therese other hand. "Well you were on the news kid." 

Therese groans out and squeezes her friends hand. "I like being behind the camera not in front of it."

Abby and Lucy smile at each other. 

"I wish I could open my eyes but it hurts." Therese chin start's to tremble. 

"You just rest angel. Your body needs to heal." Carol kisses Therese palm. 

"Will you stay with me Carol?" Therese whimpers out.

"Of course my angel." Carol sniffles. "Like I said. I'm going to take care of you."


	62. Chapter 62

"When the car collided with the taxi you were in , the side of your head hit the window causing bruising and some swelling." The handsome middle aged doctor with silver flecks through his black hair explains to his patient and the beautiful blonde woman holding his patients hand. "You also have a concussion, a skull fracture and some stitches." 

Carol squeezes her lover's hand she has a hold of between her hands and gulps. "How , how long will Therese have to stay here doctor?" The older woman's voice wavers.

"I would say a week or two depending." The doctor flick's through the paper's on the clipboard. "The leg was a clean break at least."

"When will I be able to open my eyes?" Therese swallows hard.

"Two or three days. It's normal with the bruising and swelling."  
The doctor offers a charming smile to the blonde seeing the concern and worry. "Your daughter will be fine."

"Carol's NOT my mother. She's my partner." Therese shouts lifting her head but groans at the pain and has to lower it back down.

"Therese , don't work yourself up darling." Carol moves one of her hands to her lover's shoulder and rubs soothingly.

The doctor swallows hard and his face is burning. "My apologies." He then clears his throat. "I'll come by to check on you a little later. I'll send the rest of your visitors back in now." He then hurries out of the room.

"He likes you." Therese growls out.

"Don't be silly darling , he just needs to learn not to assume and be more open minded." Carol smiles weakly. It did sting when he called Therese her daughter but she's more worried about Therese to let it upset her. "Just rest angel."

Therese sighs heavily. "I bet he kept looking at you." 

Carol shrugs her shoulders. "I was looking at you most of the time my angel."

Dannie is the first back into the room , Abby and Lucy behind him with their arms filled with drinks and snacks. 

"Why was doctor charming all flustered and nervous?" Abby questions with a raised brow. "You weren't making out in front of him were you?" She chuckles at her own joke and places the snacks on one of the chair's.

"His a jerk and I don't like him. If you see him staring at Carol....kick him for me." Therese speech is starting to slur and trail off as her body succumbs to sleep. 

Carol shakes her head and looks around the room seeing the questioning eyes. "He assumed Therese was my daughter and Therese think's he likes me." 

Abby can't help chuckle and her wife smacks her on the backside for it. "Save it for the bedroom dear." 

Lucy rolls her eyes and see's the young man blushing. "Forgive my wife who speaks before thinking."

Carol just shakes her head but has a small smile on her face.


	63. Chapter 63

Carol starts to drift off in the chair she's settled in beside Therese's hospital bed but startles awake when she hears her name being cried out. "Therese." She quickly leans forward. Squeezing the hand she has a hold of. "Therese , I'm here darling."

"Carol." Therese sobs out. "I can't see you. Where are you?" 

"I'm right here my angel." Carol carefully moves onto the hospital bed. Her body flushed against the younger woman's side and she kisses the trembling lips. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She then lays her head down carefully on her injured lover's chest. She feels a weak arm wrap around her.

"I love you Carol. I'm sorry for putting you through this." Therese whimpers.

"It wasn't you're fault Therese." Carol has tears welling. She remembers when Therese had spoken the exact same words when she had broken down confessing her own guilt for the loss of her child and her child's father. "It wasn't you're fault angel." She kisses her chest.

Therese sniffles remembering the same thing. "I'm going to be alright Carol." She gives the woman she loves a squeeze.

"I know darling." Carol sniffles and kisses her lover's chest again. "I know."


	64. Chapter 64

Abby walks into the room holding up a bag and smiling.  
"Change of clothes and a few other essentials."

"Thank you dear." Carol smiles warmly at her friend from her place beside her lover's bedside. 

"How did you sleep?" The brunette questions while placing the packed bag down on the floor beside the blonde for easy reach.

Carol sighs heavily. "She woke up a few times disoriented."

Abby nods a few times in understanding. "Has doctor charming been by?"

Carol rolls her eyes. "Yes , but he didn't make eye contact this time. I believe Therese's little outburst scared him." She then chuckles.

"Good." Abby chuckles looking at the sleeping photographer.  
"As long as his eyes wasn't elsewhere."

Carol shakes her head and notices the frown forming on her sleeping angel's features. "Please Abby , I think she can hear you. I don't want her having nightmares about it."

The brunette tilts her head and places a hand on the back of Carol's hand. "What did he say?"

"Nothing much. He was just checking a few things and making some notes." Carol exhales loudly. "Same as the nurses."

"Do you want anything from the kiosk?" Abby moves her hand to her friends shoulder and squeezes. 

"I guess I should eat something besides potatoe chips and chocolate." Carol looks up smiling weakly.

"I'll get you a sandwich or something." Abby gives another squeeze before heading out of the room.

Carol rubs her tired eyes and looks to the drip that's hooked up to her lover and feeding her fluids and pain medication. Knowing that one of the nurses will be by soon to change the bags over that are getting low. 

The older woman caresses Therese's hand with her thumb and sighs heavily. She hated seeing Therese like this and swore she will do whatever necessary to take care of the love of her life.

"Marry me Carol."

Carol's eyes snap to her lover's face. "Therese , are you awake darling." Her heart is beating a mile a minute as she pushes up out of her chair and leans over the younger woman. Her eyes searching for any sign of movement.

"I want.....I want to be able to tell people you're my...wife."  
Therese swallows hard. Her mouth dry. Her eyes still closed.  
"I want to be your wife."

Carol feels the sting of tears and she closes the distance and gingerly kisses chapped lips. "I would love nothing more than to be your wife Therese."

Therese smiles but then winces at the pull of the stitches in her lip. "Don't let me forget."

Carol smiles lovingly and kisses her lover's cheek. "I won't."


	65. Chapter 65

"Hey , Therese. Guess who's here. I finally got my jerk off brother here." Dannie smiles as he steps into the room followed by his older brother Phil.He then smiles at Carol and Abby. "This is my brother Phil. The one who's afraid of doctors and needles."

"Shut it man." Phil slaps his younger brother upside the head and smiles shyly at the two women smiling and chuckling. "Yeah hi , I'm Phil." He gives a quick nod.

"Hello Phil , it's nice to finally meet you." Carol nods in return from the chair beside her injured lover's hospital bed. "This is my friend Abby."

Abby who's sitting in a chair next to Carol smirks. "Hello the brother afraid of doctors and needles." She then chuckles at the young man's face turning red.

"It took you long enough you jerk." Therese says from the hospital bed. 

Phil heads over to the bed and takes in his battared and bruised friend. "Jesus kid. You were supposed to go to Carol and tell her how much you love her and then kiss and make up but you had to go ahead and be all dramatic about it." 

Therese smiles weakly. "Well , I still told Carol how much I love her and we kissed and made up..... we're also engaged."

The room is suddenly silent you can hear a pin drop.

Abby looks to Carol who's blushing with a raised brow. "Engaged?  
Are you trying to steal the attention away from me Carol?"

The blonde rolls her eyes. "I'll have you know Therese proposed to me and of course I said yes."

"Holy shit Therese. You jumped the whole moving in step and going straight down the wedding aisle." Dannie chuckles moving up beside his brother and punching his arm. "I call Bestman."

Therese can't help chuckle. "You are both my Bestman."

"Well , I guess that makes me your maid of honour and Lucy a bridesmaid." Abby shakes her head but smiles warmly at her friend.

"Of course dear." Carol winks and then squeezes Therese hand between hers.


	66. Chapter 66

Therese slowly blinks her eyes open , her brows furrowed as it takes awhile for her vision to clear and her gaze falls upon her beautiful blonde goddess asleep in the chair. Her blonde head tilted and resting against a hand. 

The young woman in the hospital bed takes a deep breath , relief washing over her as she just lays there watching Carol sleep and listens to her lightly snore.

As if sensing the eyes on her Carol's eyes flutter open and searches the crystal green eyes staring at her from under puffy purple blue eyes . "Therese." She lifts her head and leans forward cupping her angels cheek.

Therese smiles warmly. "You're definitely a sight for sore eyes Carol." 

The older woman can't help chuckle and kisses her loves lips firmly then hears the hiss of pain. "Oh god , I'm so sorry my angel." Carol only now remembers the stitches after its too late and winces for her fiancee.

"It's okay Carol." Therese then giggles after exhaling through the pain. "I would never turn down a kiss. Not from you."

Carol shakes her head but smiles shyly. "You're lucky you added that last part."

Therese licks over the stitches in her bottom lip. "Can't wait to heal and have you all to myself."

Carol's face and body heats up. "You have me all to yourself now darling."

"You know what I mean Carol." Therese sighs heavily. 

Carol smiles sadly. "I know angel." She then kisses a cheek.


	67. Chapter 67

"Okay , get up." Abby moves to her friend who's still in the chair by the hospital bed and grabs her by the arm and urges her up and out of it.

"Abby , what on earth are you doing?" Carol's brows are forrowered as she's forcibly removed from the chair and pushed towards the door where the red head is standing and trying not to laugh.

"Abby , where are you taking Carol?" Therese sits up in a panic. "What's going on?" She groans holding her head and Carol pulls from her friends grasp and rushes back to Therese.

"Angel , lay back down please." Carol carefully urges the younger woman back down and then exhales loudly before turning narrowed eyes on the brunette who's standing near her wife looking guilty. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking you have been here for four days now and need to go stretch your legs, get some fresh air and go home and get in the goddamn fucking shower." Abby shakes her head. "I'll stay here and keep Therese company while Lucy drive's you home. No argument's."

"I'm not leaving Therese." Carol shakes her head and looks down at her love who's looking up at her with sadness.

"No , Abby's right. You can't keep going like this Carol. It's not fair on you." Therese sighs heavily. "You need a break."

"What I need is you angel." Carol sits on the edge of the bed and leans down kissing the younger woman's cheek.

"Therese and I will be here when you get back. It's just for a few hours. Go shower and go get something decent to eat with my wife." Abby moves to the now empty chair and places her ass in it. Folding her arms and raising a brow. 

"It will be alright baby. " Therese smiles softly. "Go."

Carol sighs heavily. "Alright but I'm coming back. Two hours." Carol then looks to Abby in the chair who gives a nod of acceptance. She then Kisses Therese lips softly. Being mindful of the stitches. "I love you. I will see you soon."

Therese nods her head. "I love you." She then watches as the woman she loves moves around the bed to collect her bag before heading towards the door where Lucy was still standing.

Carol looks back smiling sadly before leaving the room.

Abby takes a deep breath and unfolds her arms. "Want to play I spy?"

Therese blinks a few times turning her head to look at the smirking brunette. "You still love her."

Abby smirk fades and she looks away. "Apart of me always will." The brunette admits. "We've known each other since we were kids....but I'm happily married." She turns her attention back to the younger woman in the hospital bed. "She loves you and she's going to marry you. So you have nothing to worry about Therese."

Therese nods her head. "I know."


	68. Chapter 68

Carol looks around the house she had spent eleven years of her life in. The last three being alone and depressed. Riddled with pain , guilt and grief. She sighs heavily and climbs the stairs.

She then walks into the room she hasn't stepped foot in for almost two years. She wraps her arms around herself and looks around it. The wallpaper she had picked out herself of fluffy clouds and rainbows. The vintage baby cot and antique silk blanket she had purchased after finding out the sex of her baby. The corner filled with Teddy Bears and dolls given at the baby shower thrown by Abby. The gifts given at the birth of her baby girl and then Rindy's 1st and 2nd birthday. 

A tear rolls down her cheek and she takes in a shuddering breath before slowly moving to the Victorian walnut cot with orb finials and spindle sides , she runs her hand over the smooth , stained wood. "You are always with me my little angel. " She swallows hard over the lump in her throat. "Always." She then place's her hand over her heart and walks out of the room to her bedroom to gather fresh clothes and jump in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I always use the word 'Always ' in my stories. I just can't help myself. I love that movie. Ever since I was a kid. It's one of my favs 😁


	69. Chapter 69

The doctor unravels the bandage around the young woman's head and inspects the tender area with the healing skull fracture and cut in the hairline just above the temple. "I think these can come out now and the stitches in your lip." He then checks his patients eyes with the small flashlight. "Everything seems to be healing nicely. There's no infections or other complications." 

"Does that mean I can go home early?." Therese questions , blinking a few times after having the annoying bright light in her eyes and looks to Abby who's on the edge of the chair , staring with unblinking brown eyes and listening intently.

The doctor looks from his patient to the brunette sitting in silence in the chair and then clears his throat. "I need to run a few tests first before we discuss your discharge." He then flick's through the paper's on the clipboard. "I'll send in a nurse to take the stitches out and organise another CT scan." He then nods and heads out of the room.

"I hope I can get out of here early." Therese sighs heavily , closing her eyes. "It's not like I have insurance and Carol's going to need a chiropractor if she spends another night in that chair."

Abby wishes she could light up a cigarette right now. "You just need to concentrate on getting better right now. Nothing else matters. You know that's what Carol would tell you if she were here."

Therese opens her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Yeah." The young brunette swallows hard. ""She would." She then smiles.  
Happy to be getting the stitches out of her head and lip and hopefully being discharged before sundown.

All she wants to do is curl up with her love without being hooked up to monitor's and drips and having doctors and nurses coming and going at all hours of the day and night. She just wanted to be with Carol , she didn't care where. As long as it wasn't the hospital. Because home is where the heart is. And Carol was her home. Always.


	70. Chapter 70

Carol strides into the hospital room and breathes a sigh of relief at seeing her fiancee's smiling face. "I missed you." She leans down kissing her lover's lips.

Abby shakes her head and checks the time on her phone , noting her friend and wife had only been gone for one hour and twenty four minutes. "What did you do? Go through a drive thru?"

Lucy winks at her wife then crosses the room and sits in the brunettes lap. "Yes we did." She then wraps her arm around Abby's neck and pecks her cheek.

Carol frowns and runs her thumb over Therese bottom lip. "You didn't pull them out yourself did you or talk Abby into doing it." She then looks up with narrowed eyes to her friend who quickly holds her hands up in the air. "Don't look at me. Doctor charming got a nurse to do it."

Carol relaxes and looks down at her grinning lover looking up at her. "Did it hurt darling?" 

"Not really." Therese reaches up pushing gold hair back behind Carol's ear. "I might be getting out of here early. Their just going to do another CT scan but he said everything looks good." 

Carol blinks in surprise and searches twinkling , clear green eyes. A smile spreading. "That's wonderful darling." She then strokes the brow that had been covered by the bandage and kisses her lover's lips once again.

Abby nuzzles into red hair. "You're the best wife ever."

"You better never forget it." Lucy smirks tilting her head against her wife's. Watching the other two women gazing lovingly at each other.


	71. Chapter 71

Carol slips the key into the apartment door and turns it. "Ready?"

Therese takes a deep breath. It had been a struggle getting up the stairs with her leg in plaster but Carol had been there , every step of the way as she used the support of her crutches. She was now all sweaty and out of breath but the young woman nods her head. 

Carol smiles warmly and opens the door to Therese apartment. Having decided it would make it easier for Danny and Phil to come visit Therese here then the house in New Jersey and she would much rather stay here with Therese where her fiancee would be more comfortable in her own environment. "Welcome home darling."

Therese sighs heavily as she crosses the threshold of her small apartment. "Carol , I would say let's start looking for a place now...but the hospital bill....

"Is being taking care of so don't worry about that darling." Carol closes the door and winks at her shocked lover. "Abby and Lucy's house warming , engagement and wedding present." She then cups Therese cheeks , feeling the heat and seeing the exhaustion. "Come sit down angel. It's late and you have had a long day and I can see those stairs have worn you out." 

Therese swallows hard and moves on the crutches towards the sofa and sits down, rubbing her head. "You get couples blenders and other home appliances." She looks at Carol who sits down next to her with her tired eyes. "You don't pay their hospital bill Carol."

Carol's lips curl. "As a tradition , no , I agree. That sort of thing isn't done." She takes her tired lover's hand. "But Abby and Lucy wanted to do this."

Therese leans into Carol and closes her eyes that are fading from black and blue to yellow now. "We will have to invite them over for dinner as soon as we're moved into our new place."

Carol kisses the top of Therese head. "You're falling asleep on me."

Therese hums rubbing her cheek against Carol's shoulder.

Carol smirks and slips her arm under the smaller woman's thighs and stands up. Lifting the younger woman into her arms.

"You should be saving that for when we do move in together." Therese mumbles already half asleep.

"Well , I'm going to be staying here with you till you're completely healed. So technically....Carol chuckles at the grunt she receives. She then grunts back. "You are adorable." The blonde carefully place's her fragile lover onto the bed and settles in next to the sleeping angel. "I'll talk to your landlady tomorrow." The older woman then sighs heavily before wrapping her limbs around Therese and closing her eyes.


	72. Chapter 72

Therese inhales Carol's scent and then runs her fingers over a curved hip then brings it back up and under the blue sweater her fiancee is wearing. Cupping the bra covered breast and gently squeezing.

Carol hums and pushes into the hand. 

Therese smiles and brushes her lips over slightly parted lips as she drags her thumb over the hardening nipple straining against the bra.

Carol arches and opens her eyes to stare up into twinkling , crystal green eyes. "Vixen. You're supposed to be sleeping."

The younger woman smirks down at her lover and gives the nipple a pinch. "I woke up and found a beautiful goddess next to me." She kisses the older woman again. "In my bed." Another kiss to the now smiling red lips. "How can you expect me to keep my hands and lips to myself Carol?"

The blonde reaches up and pushes chestnut hair back behind a delicate ear. "Darling , I don't think this is such a good idea. You just got out of the hospital."

"It's been five days Carol without being with you and it feels like a lifetime. Please , I need to feel you. Taste you. Hear you moan in pleasure."

Carol moans and closes her eyes. "Jesus Christ Therese." She squeezes her thighs together. "You're still recovering angel from a head injury and your leg......ohh god."

Therese hums as she sucks and nips Carol's earlobe. "I'm going to need you to take off your pants for me baby." She then turns her attention to the pounding pulse point. "I want to feel you , around my fingers."

Carol whimpers and licks her lips. She reaches down and unbuttones her slacks and pushes them down, along with her panties. 

Therese hand moves straight between the blondes legs and moans at the wetness she finds. "Carol." She pants then slips two fingers inside.

Carol finds the younger woman's lips and Kisses her passionately as fingers move inside her and a thumb swipes her clit.


	73. Chapter 73

Carol pushes hair back behind her ear as she's leaned over the coffee table. Brows furrowed with concentration as she puts together a list of things they will need for the next few weeks. 

Therese sits on the sofa and swallows hard , just watching the woman she loves tuck blonde hair behind her ear and then place the end of the pen in her mouth was making her heart flutter and lower parts tingle.

"What about seafood? Do you like salmon or scallops?" Carol questions after pulling the end of the pen from her red lips and turns her gaze from the list to the younger woman beside her who's shifting on the sofa nervously. "Or if you're allergic......

"No , I'm not....I just... I've had shrimp and some kinds of fish." Therese shrugs her shoulders. Her fingers picking at the cast on her leg. "But nothing fancy like that."

Carol's blue eyes fill with amusement. "Fancy?" She then throws her head back with laughter before shaking it. The blonde then leans across pecking her lover's lips. "You're adorable. I will get a variety of things for you to try darling and if you don't like it....The older woman shrugs her shoulders. "You can at least say you tried it."

Therese blushes looking down. "Okay."

Carol reaches out and hooks her lover's downcast chin and urges Therese face back up and smiles lovingly as shy crystal green eyes connect with her twinkling blue eyes filled with love and warmth. "Tell me what you like angel and we will do some online shopping together."

Therese smiles brightly at her fiancee. "Together." 

Carol grins and leans in capturing the love of her life lips for a loving kiss. "Always my angel."


	74. Chapter 74

Carol places one of the bowls with rigatoni and Bolognese sauce down on the kitchen table in front of her injured lover and leans down , placing a tender kiss to the younger woman's lips before placing her own bowl down on the table and sitting down. Sighing heavily. "I hope you enjoy it darling." She then winks. 

Therese smiles shyly and picks up her fork. "You know I did."

Carol smirks , watching as Therese wraps her lips around the pasta the younger woman skewed onto her fork and listens to the moan of pleasure once again. She had let Therese taste the sauce earlier from the wooden spoon and at hearing the moan she couldn't resist kissing her lover passionately. Her tongue diving in and moaning in her own pleasure.

Therese chews on the delicious pasta and watches her lover who seems lost in thought. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking , if you keep moaning like that , neither of us are going to be finishing our meal I worked so hard on preparing." Carol shakes her head but her eyes are twinkling.

Therese eyes grow impossibly brighter with the idea. "Really? What would we be doing instead of eating this wonderfully delicious meal you prepared for us?"

Carol's blue eyes fill with desire and lust. "I would be feasting upon you instead darling , here on this table." The blonde states without hesitation. Without breaking eye contact. "But I have to control myself...at least until you're healed." She then turns her attention to her untouched dinner.

Therese swallows hard and her mouth opens and closes.  
The hand that's holding the fork shakes. "So , raincheck.?" 

The older woman delicately slips the fork into her mouth with the rigatoni and chews. Her blonde head tilting as she thinks upon it. She swallows the chewed up pasta and smirks.  
"Absolutely angel."


	75. Chapter 75

Therese smiles softly as Carol sits down beside her on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn resting on her lap. "Are you sure you want to watch a movie? You look tired Carol. "

Carol raises a brow at her fiancee. "I'm fine darling. I may be old but I think I can handle a late night movie with my young , future wife." She then throws some popcorn into her mouth.

Therese rolls her eyes and kisses the older woman firmly on the lips and cups the back of her blonde head , giving a playful tug. "You're not old. Stop saying that." She then sighs heavily. "You've just been on your feet all day. Cooking , cleaning and making sure I'm alright. Practically being at my beck and call."

"Therese , you make it sound like you have been ordering me around darling. That you're forcing me to do these things for you when in fact I'm happy to be able to do them. I want to take care of you." Carol states seriously but gently then pats her own shoulder. "Now , can we please snuggle up and watch this movie?"

Therese leans in kissing her lover's red lips. "Thank you for being here and helping me Carol."

"You don't have to thank me angel." She returns a soft kiss and smiles lovingly. "But you're welcome."

Therese smiles shyly and rest her head on her future wife's shoulder who she has noticed hasn't had a cigarette the whole time while being at her apartment and doubt's had a single one while she was in hospital. "I'm so lucky."

Carol shakes her head before kissing the younger woman's head.  
"You just got out of the hospital and you think you're lucky?"

Therese nods her head. "Because I have you."

Carol smiles warmly and wraps her arm around the woman she loves. "Then I guess that makes us both lucky."


	76. Chapter 76

"What about a brownstone?"

Therese smiles as she gazes lovingly into her fiancee twinkling blue eyes. She reaches up and pushes blonde hair back behind a ear before caressing a defined cheekbone as she lays on her side in her bed , facing the woman she loves. "Wherever you want to live Carol. I don't care. As long as I have you."

Carol runs her fingers over Therese's prominent hipbone and down a smooth thigh. "It's going to be our home Therese. You need to be apart of the decision making also. Not just me darling."

Therese presses her forehead against the older woman's.  
"Carol , I barely know what to order for lunch. I don't know what kind of house I want to share with you. I just know that I want to live with you." She then brushes her lips over the smiling lips. "It could be a shoebox and I would still be the luckiest and happiest woman in the world."

"If you're like this about our future home , what are you going to be like when it comes to our wedding?" Carol questions pulling back to look at her fiancee. 

Therese wraps her arm around her future wife and grins. "Hotdogs in the park would do me Carol. The only thing I want is for my bride to say ' I do '." The younger woman then rubs their noses together. "I'm happy if you're happy baby. That's all I Want.... what kind of home and wedding do you want?" She searches the blue eyes that are losing their twinkle and can see the exhaustion setting in.

Carol sighs heavily. "Not a shoebox and certainly not hotdogs in a park where birds and dogs poop."

Therese can't help but laugh out loud. "Hey , we had a great picnic under the willow tree. Watching the waterfall and listening to nature while holding each other."

Carol's twinkle returns. "You're right angel. It was perfect and I think it would be a perfect place to say our vows in front of our loved ones."

Therese nods in agreement and kisses her future wife passionately. Pulling the older woman closer. Breast pressed together.


	77. Chapter 77

Carol opens the door and kisses her dear friends cheek in greeting before ushering Abby inside the apartment and closing the door.

"Well." Abby steps further inside the shoebox apartment and looks around while placing the suitcase down she had been holding. "So this is where you're now hiding." She then spots the injured young woman who's shifting nervously on the sofa. "Well , at least you have company in your isolation and tiny bubble of a world." 

Carol rolls her eyes. "We will venture out into the sunlight and the real world tomorrow....or the day after. I just don't want to rush Therese while she's still healing Abby." The blonde then moves towards the sofa and sits down beside her obviously nervous fiancee and takes her sweaty hand in hers.

"Um , hi Abby. Carol told me what you and Lucy did. Paying my hospital bill." Therese swallows hard and she squeezes the hand holding hers for comfort. "I don't know how I can ever thank you and your wife for such a generous gift."

"Just say thank you and never break this one's heart or I will hunt you down and put you back in the hospital." Abby states seriously but then winks and takes off her coat. "What are we watching?"

Therese slowly relaxes after tensing up and smiles shyly when she receives a kiss on the cheek from Carol's teasing best friend. "Dirty dancing."

Abby throws her head back laughing and moves to the suitcase on the floor and opens it up. "Not to knock a classic but I brought over some of Carol's DVDs."

Carol shakes her head. "I only asked for you to pack a few changes of clothes."

Abby shrugs her shoulders and marches over to the couple and presenting the movie. 

Therese gulps at the cover. "Tipping the velvet?"

Carol blushes and Abby just smirks


	78. Chapter 78

Abby opens up her cigarette case and pulls one out then holds it out in front the blonde beside her.

Carol swallows hard and shakes her head. "No , thank you." She then squeezes the hand she's still holding and snuggles even more into Therese.

Abby frowns and clicks the case shut. "What? The doctor said Therese shouldn't smoke while she's in the process of healing. He didn't say you can't smoke Carol."

The blonde clears her throat. "I know that.... I've just decided to quit is all." She then rest her head on her fiancee shoulder.

Therese smiles and kisses her lover's blonde head. "I did notice I just didn't say anything."

Carol rubs her cheek on the younger woman's shoulder.  
"It's fine. I'm fine. Can we just continue to watch the movie please darling."

"Sure." Therese kisses her fiancee head again and turns her gaze back to the small flatscreen TV.

Abby sighs and opens her cigarette case back up and places her cigarette back inside it. "Lucy has been on my ass about how much I smoke."

Carol smirks. "I thought that would be something you would enjoy."

Abby grins and looks at her blonde friend who's snuggled up against her future wife. "Oh I do. Most of the time. When she's kissing it or taking a nice nibble out of it."

Therese feels her cheeks heating up.

Carol laughs and shakes her head and then kisses her young lovers shoulder.


	79. Chapter 79

"So , what did you think about the movie?" Carol can't keep the smirk off her face.

"It was good....a little awkward watching some scenes with Abby." Therese admits blushing and picks at the cast on her leg that's propped up on the coffee table.

Carol can't help chuckle though her cheeks are heating up.  
She walks her fingers up her lover's arm and taps her on the nose. "I noticed you were squirming on certain scene's."

Therese captures the playful finger and gives it a tug. "I couldn't help imagine me and you... doing those things." She then threads their fingers together and rest their joined hands on her thigh.

"I see." Carol nuzzles her lover's ear. "Like the chair scene?" She purrs.

Therese swallows hard and nods. "Y-yes."

The blonde smiles and rubs her nose down the younger woman's throat and scraps her teeth against the sensitive flesh before placing a wet kiss to the pounding pulse point. "Is that something you would be interested in doing my angel?"

Therese closes her eyes and whimpers. "Carol , there's nothing I wouldn't be interested in doing with you." The injured young woman licks her lips. 

Carol squeezes her fiancee hand. "When you're better darling." The older woman moves her mouth up to her lover's ear. "we will test that theory." She brushes her lips over the delicate ear.

Therese moans and turns her head. Her lips capturing the teasing lips driving her crazy with desire and her hand slips from Carol's and moves to the full breast. 

Carol moans and finds herself being urged onto the younger woman's lap. She hikes up her skirt and straddles her fiancee.  
She then breaks the kiss and pulls off her top. Throwing it aside.

Therese pants and eye's the beautiful woman before her with hungry eyes. She then slips her hand between Carol's legs and into the wet panties. "Fuck , you're so wet baby."

Carol whimpers and arches her back. Her head tilting back as two fingers thrust inside her needy core. "Fuck , I love it when you curse." She moans out in pleasure.

Therese pumps her fingers inside her lover's heated and dripping sex. "God I wish I could take a picture right now. You are so beautiful Carol , I want you to come all over me." She then curls her fingers.

"Fuck." Carol thrust harder. Her hands gripping the back of the sofa tightly. "Fuck , I'm going to come darling."

Therese watches in awe at the sight of the older woman coming undone before her eyes. For her and only her. She feels her reward and grunts as Carol pushes down and clamps around her fingers. "You feel so good Carol , I could stay like this forever , inside of you."

Carol whimpers and leans forward. Her head dropping against her lover's. "Please."

"Do you want more? Do you want me to keep going Carol?"  
Therese pants and without waiting for an answer she starts moving her hand again.

"Jesus Christ." Carol groans and moves one hand from the sofa to her lover's head. Threading her fingers through the silky chestnut hair and curling her fingers. Pulling the younger woman's head back and slamming their mouths together.

Therese moans at the pleasurable tug of her hair and sucks on the tongue that thrust it's way into her mouth.

Carol rotates her hips. She was so worked up and needy. Needing everything only Therese could give her. Nobody ever made her feel this way. So free and uninhabited. She pulls her mouth away when her lover releases her tongue. "Are you.....  
alright my angel." Her dilated lustful blue lock with burning green eyes. 

"God Carol , I'm so turned on. I want to wear one of those things Nan was wearing. I want to make love to you with it in our bed then bend you over a table or sofa and fuck you hard with it." She thrust a third finger inside her groaning lover. "And I want you to do that to me."

"Fuck." Carol slams her eyes shut. Getting a very good and detailed visual in her minds eye. "Yes Therese." She clenches around the fingers inside her and rises up on her knees as she explodes for the second time. Her body shaking from the powerful orgasm her lover coaxed from her. "Oh god."  
She then collapses forward. Her arms wrapping around the love of her life. Holding her tightly to her. 

Therese pants into Carol's chest and kisses the sweaty flesh. Her free arm wrapping around her lover and they just stay like that. Holding each other.


	80. Chapter 80

Carol helps her injured lover out of her clothes and notices the younger woman has been quiet while she was making up a bath. "Therese , are you alright darling?" She questions with concern.

The young woman stands with the help of a crutch in only her underwear now and forces a smile. "Of course baby."

Carol frowns heavily and reaches up cupping Therese cheek. "Don't lie to me Therese. What is it angel?.....is it your leg?"

Therese sighs heavily. "I just... It's just a bit of a headache Carol." She admits softly looking down.

Carol curses herself for not having any self control. "Oh angel , I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have attacked you like that." She runs a rough hand through her blonde hair. 

Therese lifts her head and see's the guilt and anger.  
"Hey , what we did. That was incredible Carol. I love making love to you. I wanted it just as much as you did."

Carol shakes her head and can't stop the tears that are quickly filling her eyes. "What is wrong with me? You have a goddamn head injury and I pulled on your hair." She turns hard eyes to the bathtub and covers her mouth with a shaky hand.

"Carol , you didn't pull my hair. You gave a little tug." Therese reaches out and places her hand on her guilty and crying lover's arm. "It was nothing. Please don't blame yourself. Plus I'm most likely going to get my period tonight or tomorrow." She sighs heavily.

Carol moves her hand from her mouth and wipes her watery eyes and wet cheeks. "I will be getting mine as well soon and we won't be doing any kind of love making or fucking till you are well and truly healed Therese." She then flick's her hair and straightens her shoulders. "I'll get your pain medication." She goes to move away but Therese tightens her hold on her arm , stopping her.

"Carol , I'm fine baby. Please don't do this to yourself , to us. It's just a little headache. I promise. It's nothing." Therese then hops forward and searches the tear filled blue eyes. "We'll wait if that's what you truly want but I don't want you feeling sorry or guilty for desiring me. Okay."

Carol searches the misty crystal green eyes and takes a shuddering breath. "Okay." She then smiles softly and leans in brushing her lips over her lover's before moving away to fetch Therese's proscription pills.


	81. Chapter 81

Therese watches as her lover gets into bed.

"Goodnight angel." Carol brushes her lips lightly over the younger woman's and then lays on her back. Trying to get comfortable without knocking or bumping Therese. 

The injured young woman shifts closer to the love of her life and wraps her arm around her and nuzzles the slender neck. "You're too far away."

Carol swallows hard and carefully place's her arm around her fiancee. "I just don't want to hurt you angel." She stares up at the ceiling.

Therese exhales loudly. "I agreed to no more sex , Carol...not that we will have much of a choice once we get our periods....but I draw the line at no snuggling." She then closes her eyes and relaxes against the woman she loves with all her heart and soul.

The older woman sighs heavily and runs her fingers up and down a slender arm. "You bring something out in me , Therese. Just being close to you like this.... make's me want more." The blonde then shakes her head. "I want you all the time."

Therese smiles softly. "So , if you were a guy....you would have a constant erection?"

Carol rolls her eyes but can't help chuckle. "Indeed."

Therese laughs and kisses her lover's chest. "Then it's a good thing you're not a guy." She then hums rubbing her cheek against Carol. "I want you all the time Carol , I haven't had much self control lately. Not when it comes to you." 

The blonde closes her eyes and presses a gentle kiss to chestnut hair. "I haven't had any self control when it comes to denying you an saying no."

"You did , at first." Therese then lifts her head and kisses Carol tenderly. "But I didn't take no as an answer remember?" She then grins down at her lover.

Carol opens her eyes and stares into twinkling crystal green eyes. "Oh , I remember alright you little vixen." She then smiles up at the injured young woman and pushes chestnut hair back behind a ear. "I love you.....I feel guilty for not being able to please you. I feel guilty for taking pleasure. " She swallows hard and can't stop the tears. "I feel guilty for everything."

Therese shakes her head. "Don't. There's no reason to feel guilty for anything Carol. And I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. It's the truth. So please , just be happy and never be afraid to touch me. Not ever. I love you so much and I can't wait to be your wife and to spend the rest of my life with you in our future home."

Carol's chin trembles and she urges Therese down for a passionate kiss. Unable to resist in this moment. 

"Neither can I angel. Let's start looking for our new home tomorrow."

Therese nods her head and then rubs her nose with her love's.  
"Let's get some sleep." She then kisses Carol softly before laying her head back down on her future bride's chest.  
"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight my angel." Carol sighs in contentment and closes her eyes. Her arms holding the woman she loves protectively.


	82. Chapter 82

Therese can't help smile at the pure joy shinning from the woman she loves beside her as the young and blonde real estate agent unlocks the door to the brownstone that Carol had fell in love with instantly when they came across it online.

"This is absolutely devine." Carol states in awe as she steps inside what could potentially be their new home and moves towards the fireplace in the living room. "Can't you just imagine it darling? Coming home to this , dinner ready and on the table , waiting for you and where you tell me about your day at work." The older woman is practically glowing as she runs her hand over the mantle.

Therese can't help chuckle nervously and blush as she receives a raised brow from the woman showing them the house. "Carol , you make me sound like a husband from the 1950s."

Carol throws her head back laughing. "Sorry angel , I suppose that means I don't mind playing the role of your trophy wife." She then turns with twinkling blue eyes. Not caring one bit about the real estate woman being in the room and she walks up to her lover who's standing with the support of her crutches and cups her face before leaning down and kissing her tenderly. 

The real estate agent looks down while shifting nervously and clutching her clipboard to her chest. "Does this mean you'll take it?"

Therese blinks a few times and smiles brightly , showing her dimples and not breaking eye contact with her fiancee. "Yeah , we'll take it."

Carol winks before going back in for another kiss.


	83. Chapter 83

Carol , who's sitting on the picnic blanket beside her fiancee , holds up her flute filled with apple juice. Her blue eyes twinkling. "Cheers." 

Therese , who's leaning back against the willow tree knocks her glass with Carol's. "Cheers." She smiles sweetly and takes a sip of the chilled apple juice. Watching as her future wife does the same.

Carol eyes the younger woman up and down. "Scoot forward darling so I can get in behind you." 

Therese does as Carol tells her to do. When she feels legs on either side of her and a arm wrap around her midsection she leans back and relaxes. Her head tilted back and resting on the older woman's shoulder. Her arm slipping over the one holding her. "We should carve our initials in the tree."

Carol hums , kissing the younger woman's temple. "Not today , but on our wedding day." 

Therese smiles warmly and closes her eyes. Her thumb caressing the arm around her. "Before or after we kiss?" 

Carol hums again as she thinks on her fiancee's question. "Perhaps , after we kiss. What do you think darling?"

Therese turns her head towards Carol and kisses her lover's jaw. "After we kiss." She then swallows hard. "Mark the tree , then go to our new home and make love for the first time , since the last time...... on our wedding night."

"You want to move into the brownstone the same day we get married?.... Carol's brows furrow. "Not before? I thought we could move in once you were healed Therese."

"Yes , that's the plan." The young woman opens her eyes. "I also want to marry you once I'm healed Carol." She then nuzzles into the older woman's neck. She then yelp's at the cold apple juice now soaking her crutch and thighs. "Carol." She starts laughing.

"Shit , I'm so sorry my angel." Carol starts to panic and reaches for the napkins. Just able to reach she starts patting down over Therese's groin. 

Therese just keeps laughing and she takes the quick moving hand in hers. "It's okay Carol. It's cold but it's okay." She shakes her head. Her dimples on display. "I still love you and still want to marry you."

Carol takes a deep breath and presses her head against her lover's. "Good." She then pecks the younger woman's nose and smiles warmly.


	84. Chapter 84

Dannie grins at the beautiful blonde who's holding the door open and staring at him with a raised brow. "I hope you and your fiancee are hungry because I come with the best damn spaghetti and meatballs you've ever tasted."

Carol smiles warmly and steps aside for the young man who's cradling a large , round plastic container filled with spaghetti and meatballs. "We're starved and Therese has been growing impatient waiting for your arrival."

Dannie chuckles walking into the apartment. "Hey Belivet , you can't rush perfection."

Therese rolls her eyes and moves towards her friend with the help of her crutches. "I thought you and your brother might have decided not to share after all. I know how much you both like to eat." 

The young man smirks while placing the container filled with his family's famous spaghetti and meatballs down on the kitchen table. "That's why I made sure to make extra." 

Therese giggles and turns her attention to her fiancee who walks past while sending a wink her way.

Carol pulls out some plates and places them on the kitchen table. "It's a shame Phil couldn't come over as well tonight but we're grateful and pleased you could make it Dannie." 

"I don't know what his problem is lately. His been acting weird. Well weirder then usual." Dannie laughs out loud while dishing out the still hot food onto the plates Carol put out. "The jerk won't talk to me about it though. He tells me to drop it or to just shut up whenever I ask him what the hell is wrong with him." He shakes his head.

Therese looks at her best friend. Seeing the sudden sadness and frustration. "Maybe his lonely. He sees how happy you are with Sue and most likely wishes the same thing for himself."

Dannie sighs heavily and runs a rough hand through his hair.  
"Maybe. I seriously don't know Therese. He doesn't even make eye contact. He just shouts and storms off while throwing his hands in the air."

Carol looks to Therese . Seeing the concern and worry in those beautiful crystal green eyes. "I'm sure whatever it is.....  
He'll eventually come around and open up to you. After all , you're family." She tries to reassure the two friends. She then moves around to the woman she loves and wraps her arm around her and kisses her temple. Smiling as Therese leans into her and sighs.

Dannie looks at the two women. Seeing the love and devotion.  
"Where's your camera Belivet?"

Therese brows furrow and she lifts her head from Carol's shoulder. "What for?" 

"To take a picture of you and Carol. You two look so good together. It's a crime not to take a picture." Dannie smiles shyly at the two women who look at him with amusement in their twinkling eyes. He place's his hands up in the air. "Strictly professional. I'm a gentleman after all."

Therese can't help laugh out loud and she burries her blushing face in Carol's arm who is laughing with her. "Oh my god."

Carol strokes her laughing lover's back. "I would love some pictures of the both of us together. Just like this." She smiles sweetly at the young man. "And with you of course Dannie. I'll just go get it." She kisses her lover's head before releasing her and moving away to go fetch it. Dannie shakes his head smirking. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. You got yourself a beautiful lady there Therese." The young woman smiles lovingly. "I know I do Dannie."


	85. Chapter 85

"Carol?" 

The blonde who was slowly drifting off to sleep , opens her eyes and rubs her cheek against her lover's pajama covered breast. "What's wrong darling?" She then slips her hand under the pajama top and rubs the younger woman's stomach. "Is it cramps again?"

"No." Therese sighs heavily and runs her hand up and down her fiancee's bare arm. "I just.... I wish I could afford to get you the most beautiful ring in the world because you deserve the most beautiful ring in the world. But I can't even buy you a decent ring."

Carol lifts her head and kisses the love of her life jaw and chin. "Angel , I'm going to love and cherish the ring you place on my finger because it will have came from you and I love and cherish you with all my heart and soul." She then nuzzles the younger woman's neck. "I don't need expensive diamonds or pearls. I just need you , Therese Belivet."

Therese closes her eyes and squeezes the older woman against her tightly. "I love you so much Carol but I just feel.... I don't know how to explain it. Abby and Lucy paid my medical bills. You paid for our home." The young woman takes in a shuddering breath. "I just wish I could give you more."

The older raises her head and pushes up on her elbow. She reaches across feeling for the bedside lamp and flicking it on. Blinking as her eyes adjust to the light she frowns seeing the tears escaping her fiancee closed eyes. "Therese , look at me." She demands. 

Therese exhales loudly and slowly blinks her eyes open. Staring up into hard blue eyes staring down at her. "Carol...

"No Therese. Let me talk now." Carol snaps at her young lover.  
"I married a wealthy man. A man who brought me many expensive things. Many things I had no use for but he brought them anyway. Expensive gifts to make up for missing important dates. For his lack of interest in my life. My desires , hopes and dreams. That was his way and I resented him for it. The only thing he gave me that meant anything to me was Rindy." Her features then soften and she strokes her lover's wet cheeks. "You give me what he wouldn't , what he couldn't give me. You my angel make me feel things he never did. What nobody ever has. So please stop with this foolishness in thinking you aren't giving me what I deserve. You are more than enough for me darling." She then leans down capturing the younger woman's trembling lips for a searing kiss.

Therese whimpers and reaches up. Getting a handful of blonde hair as Carol claims her mouth.

The older woman moans feeling the familiar throbbing. She breaks the kiss panting and searches the watery , crystal green eyes. "Do you hear me Therese?"

Therese nods her head. "I hear you Carol."

The blonde run's her thumb over her lover's lips. "Good. Now let's try and get some sleep okay."

The younger woman exhales loudly and nods again. She kisses her fiancee's thumb before taking her hand and threading their fingers together. "Okay." She then leans over and turns the light out before urging Carol to lay back down against her. 

Carol rubs her cheek against her lover's pajama covered breast and closes her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year to all 🎇❤️😘


	86. Chapter 86

Carol holds her sobbing fiancee tightly in her arms and kisses the top of her head. 

Therese curls in tighter against her lover on the couch. "He died. He was all alone and he died. If I had known...

"You had no way of knowing angel." Carol presses her cheek against the younger woman's head and exhales loudly. "Nobody told you anything about him. Not much anyway."

Therese closes her eyes tightly. "I should of asked. I should of went and seen him. To see how he was doing."

"You were dealing with your own injuries Therese. You're not going to think to ask how the person is who was responsible for them....and they probably wouldn't have allowed you to see him anyway."

Therese takes in a shuddering breath. "She said no one ever went there. He had no one holding his hand. He had no one waiting for him while he was having the surgery..... she said he wanted to reach out and say how sorry he was." She then let's out a sob. "I would have forgiven him."

"I know you would of angel." Carol sighs heavily, kissing her lover's head. A tear sliding down her own cheek. "You didn't hold him accountable. You didn't go after him like the cab driver tried to. I think he would of known you didn't blame him for the accident. He had a seizure. I'm just so grateful your still here my angel , and I'm sure he is also."

Therese buries her face into her lover's chest and continues to sob.


	87. Chapter 87

Therese opens the door and startles as her friend stumbles into her and then continues into the apartment without saying a word , the smell of alcohol hitting the young woman who quickly shuts the door and hurries on her crutches after the intoxicated man now in her apartment. "Phil , what the hell is going on?"

Carol places the remote control on the coffee table and stands up from the sofa , frowning as she takes in the state of the young man who's swaying in the middle of the apartment. Blood dripping from his brow. "Phil , you're hurt....why don't you come and sit down and let me take a look at that."

"I'm sorry , I just..... Phil holds his hand up and shuts his mouth. Trying to fight the urge to throw up. 

Therese looks from her drunk friend to her worried lover. She swallows hard and moves around to face Phil. Now noticing the blood for herself. "Phil , what happened?"

"I hit him. I hit him so hard. My own kid brother." He then can't fight it any longer and throws up onto the floor before passing out and falling into Therese who loses her balance and goes down with him.

"Therese!" Carol rushes to her lover who's now under the passed out young man. She grunts pushing him off her trapped fiancee who's groaning. "Darling , are you alright." The distraught older woman fall's to her knees and cradles Therese's head.

"I think so." Therese wheezes out and then coughs. "Just got the wind knocked out of me.

Carol leans down kissing her lover's forehead and breathes out heavily. "Thank goodness."

Therese reaches up , gripping her lover's arm. "I'm ok Carol." She sighs heavily. "I'm more worried about Phil and Dannie. I need to call Dannie and find out if his okay." 

Carol nods her head against her lover's in understanding.  
"I'll tend to Phil while you try to get in contact with Dannie." She then kisses Therese lips. "I got you angel." She helps her injured lover up slowly and carefully. "I love you."

Therese smiles warmly and kisses the love of her life lips.  
"I love you Carol." She then looks down at her passed out friend on the floor and shakes her head. "I can't believe he punched Dannie." 

"I'm sure they will sort it out darling... with yours and Sue's help." Carol leans her head against the younger woman's. "You'll see."


	88. Chapter 88

Sue picks up her boyfriends phone and see's his best friend name. "It's Therese." She states before handing the phone over to Dannie who is sitting on the couch , holding a chilled beer to his hurting eye and cheek. 

Dannie takes the phone from his girlfriend and swipes the screen then place's the call on loudspeaker. "Hey Belivet." He swallows hard , staring down at the phone in his right hand with his good eye. He didn't want to get his best friend involved with his and Phil's issues.

"Hi Therese." Sue sits down beside her hurting boyfriend and runs her fingers through his dark locks. "How are you?"

"Hi sue , I'm okay....at least I was till Phil stumbled in drunk , bleeding and said he hit Dannie then he threw up on my floor and passed out , on top of me." Therese rambles while sat on her bed and waving her hand around . "What happened Dannie? Are you guys alright?"

Dannie sighs heavily and hangs his head. "I'm sorry Therese. I really didn't think he would go to your place or I would of called and warned you." 

"You should of called me anyway Dannie. Tell me what the hell happened." Therese runs a hand through her hair roughly with frustration.

The young man takes a deep breath and turns his head to look at the woman beside him who nods her head. "Sue and me , we came home early from our date. She wasn't feeling well." He takes the beer bottle away from his face and places it on the coffee table. "Phil had someone over. We saw them kissing on the couch." 

"Oh , okay.....so Phil has a girlfriend he didn't tell you about?" Therese shakes her head not understanding. "Why did he punch you?"

"It wasn't a girlfriend he didn't tell me about Therese , it was a boyfriend. And then he flipped out once he realised we were home and saw them kissing. He tossed the guy out and said his not a faggot and that he didn't know that the guy was a faggot and to keep his faggot ass away." Dannie explains while shaking his own head. "I tried to tell him it was okay Therese. We both did." He takes his girlfriend's hand in his now free hand. "But he was hitting the bottle and then he hit me."

Therese sits there in stunned silence. 

Sue squeezes Dannie's hand as she takes in the bruised and swollen face of the man she loves. "And i hit Phil , with the bottle."

Therese swallows hard and looks up to the ceiling. Tears welling in her eyes.


	89. Chapter 89

"He is going to have one hell of a headache come tomorrow." Carol sighs heavily as she places the blanket her fiancee handed her , over the young man who's been in and out of consciousness and is now out on the sofa in only his singlet and boxer briefs with a band-aid across his eyebrow. 

"I'm so sorry about this Carol." Therese shakes her head while standing there on her crutches and staring down at Phil who's snoring on his side. Carol having made sure to place him that way incase he vomits in his sleep.

The helpful blonde reaches out and cups her lover's downcast face. "You have nothing to apologize for angel. I'm just glade Phil made it here and isn't still out there. God only knows what could of happened." She exhales loudly as watery crystal green eyes finally rise and make eye contact with her. "Oh darling , it will be alright. Sue is looking after Dannie and we're looking after Phil." She strokes Therese's soft cheek with her thumb. "It will be alright. His just confused and hurting right now."

The younger woman takes a deep breath and nods her head.   
"Let's go to bed." 

The older woman smiles sadly and leans in kissing the woman she loves tenderly. "I'll lock up and turn everything out."

Therese swallows hard searching the beautiful blue eyes and seeing the love and warmth shinning from them. "I don't know what I would do without you Carol."

The blonde shakes her head and strokes the younger woman's chin.."I'm not going anywhere angel." She then place's a firm kiss to her lover's lips before moving to the door to check the lock.

Therese exhales loudly and takes one last look at her friend on the couch before making her way to the bedroom.


	90. Chapter 90

Phil groans as he sits down at the kitchen table , unable to look at his friend who is sitting at the table and sipping on her coffee. "So am I still invited to the wedding?" 

Therese places her mug down on the table. "That depends."

The hungover and ashamed man finally looks at his friend and swallows hard when he sees the hurt and sadness in her crystal green eyes. "Depends on what?" He then looks to the older woman who's at the stove cooking breakfast and listening but not saying anything.

"Did you come here last night to call me and Carol Dyke's and start some kind of fight?" Therese tries to keep calm but the pain and anger is in her voice.

Phil blinks in shock and he sits up straighter in his chair. "Of course not. You know I'm happy for you and Carol. You're like my sister Therese."

Therese takes a deep breath. "Dannie's your brother , and you hurt him."

Phil looks down unable to hold eye contact any longer. "Is he hurt bad?"

The young woman exhales the breath she had been holding. "I don't know how badly on the outside , you're his family Phil. He loves you and only wants you to be happy. Being gay doesn't change that for him."

"I'm not gay!" Phil throws his hand in frustration. "I've never liked guys......but Sean , I don't know what it is. But I'm not gay."

Carol places a plate of toast and eggs on the table in front of the young man who's in need of a shower. "Okay , you're not gay. So we won't use that word. But this Sean , you have feelings for him?" 

Phil swallows hard and stares at the plate of food Carol placed down in front of him. "It doesn't matter if I did or not , it's over. He will never speak to me again after the way I treated him." He picks up a piece of toast and takes a bite.

Carol and Therese look at each other knowingly. Both thinking the same thing.

The older woman place's her hand on her lover's shoulder. "I had the same thoughts....the things I said to Therese , I thought that was it. But when I found out about the car accident and that she was in the hospital........ She gently squeezes her loves shoulder. "There wasn't anything I wouldn't have done just for a second chance."

Therese reaches up and covers the hand on her shoulder. She smiles sadly up at her fiancee seeing the tears welling in those beautiful blue eyes staring down at her. "You didn't have to do anything. I had already forgiven you baby." She then brings the hand to her lips , placing a chaste kiss before holding the hand against her heart.

Phil watch's the two women and see's the love and honesty between them. "Therese , you said you felt it as soon as you saw Carol. That it was powerful and you never felt anything like it before." 

Therese nods her head blushing as she receives a raised brow from her lover. "Yeah , she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She took a piece of me that very moment and she didn't even know it."

Carol takes in a shuddering breath and unable to help herself , leans down and captures Therese lips for a passionate kiss.

Phil leans back in his chair and blinks rapidly. His friends words and love for the other woman hitting him hard. "How am I supposed to face him again. God , not just Sean but Dannie and Sue. I completely fucked up and I don't know how the hell I'm going to face them let alone fix any of it." 

Carol releases her lover's mouth and rest her head against her fiancee's. "One step at a time." She smiles warmly and lifts her head and turns her attention to the hurting young man. "First , we're all going to eat breakfast while you tell us all about Sean. Then you're going to have a bath while Therese and I head out for a little while. I hand washed your clothes early this morning and hopefully they will be dry by time you finished in the bath." She then moves to the stove and fixes her and Therese's breakfast. "Then when my darling fiancee and myself come back we will take you home and you can tell Dannie and Sue how sorry you are."

Therese grins at her friend who's sitting there wide eyed.

"Well , I met him at the hospital."


	91. Chapter 91

Therese breaths out a sigh of relief as she watches the two brothers hug it out. She looks up to her lover who's sitting on the arm rest of the lounge chair she's in and takes her loves hand. 

Carol winks down at the woman she loves. "I suppose you want to invite them to my surprise birthday party."

Therese feels her cheeks heating up. "How did you know?" 

Carol shakes her head chuckling. "Abby love's party's and will use any excuse for one. I know you have been texting each other in arranging it." 

Therese shy smile turns to a pout. "It was supposed to be a surprise. I guess I'm not very good at surprises."

Carol leans down and pecks her love's pouting lips. "You're adorable." She then moves her mouth to the younger woman's ear and whispers. "Maybe you can invite Sean."

Therese face lights up and she nods in agreement. 

"Hey you two , what are you whispering about over there?." Dannie smiles at the two smiling women. One arm still around his brother. 

"Just how happy we are you guys worked everything out."   
Therese leans against her fiancee and turns her attention to sue who looks just as relieved. "Sue , I need your help making us some coffee." She then pushes up out of the lounge chair and picks up her crutches.

Carol smirks shaking her head. "Very subtle darling." 

Therese kisses her fiancee firmly and winks before heading to the kitchen with Sue following her.


	92. Chapter 92

Abby sits down next to the birthday girl and knocks their champagne glasses filled with apple juice together. "You know , they say you're only as old as you feel." The smirking brunette then turns her attention to Therese who's leaning on her crutches in the corner of the room , talking and laughing with her red head wife , Dannie and his girlfriend Sue , Phil and his date , Sean. "And you're feeling up a twenty two year old."

Carol , who's sitting there on Abby's and Lucy's couch and watching her love with a warm smile on her face just nods her head in agreement. It warmed her heart to see Therese enjoying herself and it thrilled her and made her heart skip a beat when Therese would look her way with love and devotion in her twinkling crystal green eyes.

Abby chuckles shaking her head. "Jesus Carol , cat got your tongue or did your fiancee wear it out."

"Abby." Carol chastises , now turning her attention to her crude friend. "I'll have you know we have refrained from such......activities. And we will continue to , until Therese is completely healed." She states with determination though it was getting harder to keep their hands off one another now their periods finished.

The married woman stares at her blonde friend like she just grown two heads. "You haven't had sex since before the accident? What have you been doing this whole time? Baking cakes."

Carol sighs heavily and points towards the kitchen before standing and walking towards it with Abby following her.

"What?" Abby frowns heavily once in the kitchen and seeing her friends change in mood.

Carol down's the rest of the Apple juice in her glass and places the now empty glass on the counter top. "We have had sex........Well , Therese gave me sex. The doctor said she shouldn't have sex for a couple of weeks."

Abby rolls her eyes. "Sounds like bullshit to me."

"That's what Therese said but she hasn't wanted it. Not for herself anyway." Carol admits softly. "I shouldn't have given in. And certainly not after watching Tipping the velvet." She rubs her temple and closes her eyes. "My poor angel , she got a headache after it because I pulled , tugged on her hair."

"I'm sure Therese told you that you weren't the cause of her headache." Abby smiles sadly and when guilty blue look at her and she winks. "So , not since Tipping the velvet. And not till your fiancee is healed. That means no hot birthday sex."

The blonde shakes her head and returns the sad smile. "No."

"I don't know how you do it. We don't go a single day or night without fucking our brains out." Abby moves to the fridge and opens it. Pulling out the almost empty bottle of Apple juice. She then realises what she said and turns back around to face her friend. "Oh , right , I guess that's why the doctor said no sex." 

Carol takes in a shuddering breath and wraps her arms around herself. "Yeah."

Abby shuts the fridge back up and places the bottle of Apple juice down on the counter top next to Carol's glass and places her hand on her friends arm. "Hey , she's okay Carol. And once she gets the cast off and the charming doctor gives the all clear you can jump each other and it will be explosive. I'm guessing that we won't hear from you for a few days." The brunettes smirk reappears.

Carol's smile reaches her eyes. "Therese wants to wait till our wedding night."

Abby whistles and pats her friend on the back. "So I take it the wedding will be around the time of the cast coming off then."

The blonde blushes nodding her head. "We found someone to marry us and we have been ordering furniture online for the brown stone... Now all we need is to find wedding dresses and rings." She exhales loudly.

The brunette smiles warmly at her friend. "Well lucky you have me and I'm sure Lucy will be happy to help out Therese in that department."

Carol feels the tears welling and she unwraps the arm's around herself to throw them around her friend.

Therese walks into the kitchen with the help of her crutches and takes in the sight of the two women embracing each other. "Is everything okay?"

Abby pulls back but keeps a arm around the blonde and grins at the younger brunette on crutches. "I'm taking this one shopping tomorrow since you're having a shotgun wedding."

Carol rolls her eyes before wiping them and laughing nervously. "I hate you."

"You love me." Abby kisses her friends cheek. "And you're even going to love me when I tell you a dress looks awful on you."

Therese looks back and forth between the two women. Noting her lover's watery blue eyes. "If uh , if it's too soon.... we can wait a little longer Carol. Or if you're having second thoughts....

"Oh god , no darling." Carol quickly moves to her worried lover and cups her face between her hands. "Believe me , it isn't soon enough. I can't wait to marry you my angel. Abby just has a warped sense of humour."

"It's true." Abby nods her head leaning back against the counter top and folding her arms. "It's what my wife loves and hates about me."

Therese relaxes and smiles shyly at her lover. "So you're okay?" 

Carol leans in kissing the love of her life gently before moving her lips to her ear. "I'm just missing making love to you my angel." She whispers , lips brushing against the outer shell of Therese's ear.

Therese closes her eyes and swallows hard. "Oh." The young woman then licks her lips and turns red at the knowing look coming from Abby. "I uh ,......me too." She clears her throat before kissing her fiancee firmly. "Come back in when you're ready." She then smiles shyly before turning and heading back out to the group of friends.

Carol watches her lover leave before turning with narrowed eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

Abby opens the bottle and pours the rest of the Apple juice into her friends glass. "Have me standing at your side on your wedding day of course." She picks up the now filled glass and holds it out.

The blondes features soften and she accepts the glass. "Of course dear."


	93. Chapter 93

Phil blocks his friend on crutches from going any further as she comes out from the kitchen. "I owe you kid." He then looks over his shoulder to the man he cares for and who is giving him a second chance. "I'm going to make it up to him."

Therese smiles , looking to the short stocky man with short dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes who is laughing at something Dannie said and is playing with Lucy's red , wild hair. "Just be happy." She reaches up and pats her friend on the shoulder. "His really great Phil. His nice and funny and you can see he really cares for you."

Phil nods his head blushing and turns his attention back to Therese. "Can he be my plus one? But just don't go throwing the bouquet his way. I don't want him getting any ideas from you birds." He taps his finger against the young woman's head.

Therese giggles and playfully punch's her friends arm. "Just for that I will." 

Phil rolls his eyes and then feels a hand on his back and he turns his head and smiles shyly at Sean who is now beside him. "Hey."

"Hey , is everything okay over here? My ears are on fire." The shorter man sing songs while smiling brightly and flashing his eye lashes at the taller man he has fallen for so quickly. "Talking about me Philip?"

"Just how great and wonderful you are." Therese answers for her friend who is obviously tongue tied and feeling rather embarrassed right now. 

"Oh good. I was worried there you were stealing him away from me." He then winks at the young woman.

Phil sighs heavily and takes the shorter man's hand. "Let's go get a drink." He then leads the way into the kitchen.

Therese chuckles and shakes her head before moving to the other's.


	94. Chapter 94

Carol sits down on the bed and she can't stop the yawn that escapes her. She then lays down sighing heavily and slides her hand under her pillow , just needing to rest her eyes for a few minutes but she frowns feeling something hard and thick under the pillow.

The tired blonde sits back up and pulls her pillow away and she can't help the smile that slowly spreads across her face. She runs her fingers over what appears to be a photo album. Brown bonded leather with raised rounded book bound spine. She then opens it to reveal a picture of herself , in the green dress , looking at the camera while walking Abby down to her waiting bride.

Therese comes into the bedroom and smiles shyly. "It's not much....

"It's perfect." Carol looks up from the photo album and looks at her fiancee with twinkling blue eyes. "You were behind that damn camera , and yet I felt it to. Isn't that the strangest thing?"

Therese smiles with dimples continuing to show and she closes the distance on her crutches. "Not the strangest." She sits down beside her fiancee and leans the crutches against the bed.  
"You're tired baby." She reaches up and starts massaging her loves shoulders. "I'll get your pajamas."

Carol's eyes automatically shut and she moans at the hands kneading her shoulders and neck. "Forget the pajamas tonight darling. I just want to curl up against you , feeling your warm , soft skin against mine." 

Therese closes her eyes. "I don't know if will be able to feel your naked beautiful body and not touch you Carol." The younger woman admits softly.

"Please try angel." Carol begs as her head tilts back. "I know it's hard." She whimpers out. "Sometimes I feel I have to glue my hands together." She then reaches up and stops the hands. "Please."

Therese takes a shuddering breath and nods her head. "Okay."

Carol smiles gently and opens her eyes. She turns her head and kisses her loves cheek. "Thank you , now.... let's get undressed and under the covers shall we?" The older woman then winks.

Therese giggles and nods again before reaching for the end of her white top and pulling it up and off from her body.

Carol eyes Therese with love and warmth before leaning in and kissing her softly. "My beautiful angel."

The younger woman smiles lovingly. "Happy birthday Carol."


	95. Chapter 95

Therese practically runs out of the hospital , grinning ear to ear , pulling the love of her life along with her. 

Carol can't help laugh at her fiancee who is now cast free and was given a clean bill of health by the doctor. "I can't believe you did that in front of him." 

Therese looks back winking at her blushing fiancee. "He shouldn't have been staring at you like that , so I gave him something to stare at."

The blushing blonde shakes her head and tugs the healed younger woman to a stop and reaches up cupping her dimpled cheek and searches the twinkling bright green eyes of the woman she loves. "By showing him I was yours. Well you certainly made your point darling." Carol sighs heavily and moves her mouth to Therese's ear and whispers hotly. "It made me so wet Therese. I can only imagine what it did to him , watching you take me like that."

Therese whimpers and shudders. She was throbbing and wet also from the heated kissing and groping she started to prove indeed Carol was not her mother but her beautiful lover and was hers. Granted she might have gotten a little carried away.  
"We need to hurry to the brown stone. The last of the furniture will be arriving and we need to be there." 

Carol brushes her lips over her loves sensitive ear. "Till our wedding night then." She breaths huskily. "I will have you sitting on my face and screaming my name."

The younger woman's eyes practically pop out of her head and she squeals. "Carol!"

The older woman pulls back and smirks. "Just remember you started it darling." She then tugs her fiancee to start walking once more. "And it was your idea to wait to make love again , till we were married." She reminds Therese. 

Therese blinks a few times while following Carol blindly and in a trance. "Me and my stupid mouth." She mumbles after awhile.


	96. Chapter 96

Carol stands outside the empty house in New Jersey with the for sale sign out front. Her eyes stinging from holding back tears.

Therese walks up behind the woman , who by tomorrow will be her wife and she slips her arms around her love and kisses between her shoulder blades. "Are you okay Carol?"

The taller woman exhales loudly and turns in the smaller woman's arms and drapes her own around Therese's neck.  
"I will be." She smiles sadly then leans down brushing her lips softly against the woman's she will be married to come tomorrow. "Once we're pronounced wife and wife.....once we cross the threshold of our new home as a happily married couple." Carol swallows hard and she urges Therese flushed against her body and kisses the top of her head. "I will be my angel." A tear escapes her eye and slides down her cheek.

Therese kisses Carol's collarbone. "We'll go when you're ready baby." 

The older woman takes in a shuddering breath and closes her eyes as she says goodbye and closes the door to her past.


	97. Chapter 97

Carol and Therese sit on the sofa , Therese curled up against the older woman , eating their dinner out of a Chinese box. One of Carol's favourite movies playing on the tv , Somewhere in Time.

"Are you sad to give up this apartment?" The blonde questions after awhile of silence between them. Her chopstick poking around the noodles. Her eyes fixated on the screen but not really paying attention to what is happening , having seen it so many times already and her thoughts elsewhere.

Therese turns her attention away from the screen to her wife to be while continuing to chew her food. "To give up all this?." She gets out after swallowing the food and grins , leaning in , pecking the blondes cheek. "Not in the slightest Carol. I have only been here a couple of years. I kept to myself and as you can see I don't have much. It's just walls and a roof." She shrugs casually and turns her attention to her dinner. Moving the chopsticks inside the box.

Carol now looks to the younger woman. "Thank you for being so understanding today angel."

Therese looks back up and searches sad blue eyes. "Of course Carol. I can't imagine how hard and painful it must have been for you to let go and walk away like that." She reaches for the remote on the coffee table and presses pause. "I don't want you to worry about me baby. This apartment.... is just an apartment." She states seriously and sincerely. Gazing into the beautiful blue eyes gazing back. 

The older woman smiles lovingly at her love. She takes the remote control from the younger womans hand and kisses soft lips tenderly before pointing the remote at the TV and pressing play. "I will take your name tomorrow." She states casually. Eyes back on the movie.

Therese blinks in surprise before grinning ear to ear.


	98. Chapter 98

Dannie fidgets nervously and smiles shyly at the woman with short , silver hair , holding a folder to her breasts. "This is the right part of the park , right?"

The marriage officiant nods her head , returning the young man's smile. "They brought me here themselves , right to this very spot."

Phil shakes his head and pulls at his tie. "Just like they brought us here you dingus. This is the spot."

Sean grips his flustered boyfriends shoulder and then fixes his tie for him. "Calm down Philip love , you're sweating something awful. I should of brought a spare shirt." The shorter man tisk then pecks Phil's cheek. "This shirt does look great on you though." 

Phil takes a deep breath and smiles at his boyfriend. "You picked it out."

"That must mean I have great taste then." Sean winks at the taller man.

Abby sighs heavily and looks down at her watch. "Carol's always late. I'm not surprised she's late for her own wedding."

Lucy rest her head on her wife's shoulder. "Then why didn't you think to bring us all chairs to sit on while we wait if you're not surprised?" 

The brunette kisses her wife's head. "You distract me and turn my mind to mush with your body."

Sue chuckles with her face turning red and she squeezes her boyfriends sweaty hand. "Look where we are. It's so beautiful and peaceful here. No wonder Therese and Carol picked it out. And who cares if we're waiting a little longer." She then looks around and then squints into the distance. Her smile growing brighter. "Here they come."

All eyes move to where sue is looking to see Carol and Therese , in white dresses , walking arm in arm and each holding a bouquet of flowers.

Carol smiles at her soon to be wife. "Here we go. You're not going to make a run for it now are you?"

Therese smiles sweetly back at the love of her life. "Not a chance. You're going to be stuck with me."

"Good , because that's what I want."


	99. Chapter 99

Under the shade of the willow tree by the bank of the reflecting pool , Carol and Therese stand , hand in hand in front of the marriage officiant. Surrounded by their friends.

"Dear ones of the bride's , we are gathered here today to celebrate the love between these two women , Carol and Therese , by joining them in marriage." The marriage officiant looks down at her script in her folder and continues. "Carol and Therese stand here before you now , to witness their love , their declaration and commitment to one another.........two souls joining together."

Carol squeezes the hand in hers. Her blue eyes shinning with tears of happiness as they gaze into the crystal green eyes that are blinking back tears.

"Marriage consists of entrusting our deepest selves into the loving care of another which Carol and Therese have done and have vowed to continue to do..... Carol , do you take Therese , to be your wife , to have and to hold from this moment on , for better for worse , for richer or poorer , in sickness and in health , to honour and respect , to love and to cherish till death do you part?"

Carol feels the tear sliding down her cheek. "I do."

Therese takes in a shuddering breath and squeezes Carol's hand. Smiling lovingly at the woman beside her.

"Therese , do you take Carol , to be your wife , to have and to hold from this moment on , for better for worse , for richer or poorer , in sickness and in health , to honour and respect , to love and to cherish till death do you part?"

The younger woman nods her head. Her chin trembling. "I do."

The older woman winks at her love then turns her eyes to the woman marrying them.

The marriage officiant smiles warmly at the two bride's.  
"Now for the ring's."

Dannie pulls out the ring Therese had in trusted with him from his pants pocket and hands it over to his friend. "You got this kid." He whispers and winks.

Therese smiles shyly and looks down at the gold ring now in her hand and takes a deep breath.

Abby places the ring she had pulled out of her handbag carefully in her dear friends hand. "I need the limo back by midnight." 

Carol rolls her eyes at her longtime friend but she can see the tears in her chocolate eyes. "You don't need to worry Abby." She smiles gently and her friend nods her head. The blonde then turns back to the love of her life

The marriage officiant clears her throat. "Therese , if you would repeat after me. With this ring , I thee wed."

Therese holds the ring ready to place on Carol's finger. "With this ring , I thee wed."

"And promise to love you and to always be faithful to you as long as I live."

The young woman takes a deep breath. "And promise to love you and to always be faithful to you as long as I live." She then slips the cheap gold ring on to her loves finger.

Carol exhales loudly looking down at the small ring now on her finger. Never before did she think she would be wearing a wedding ring again. She looks up into bright green eyes filled with love and devotion and smiles. 

"Now Carol , if you would , repeat after me. With this ring , I thee wed."

"With this ring , I thee wed." Carol tries to keep her hands from  
shaking as she holds her loves hand and the ring made out of white gold ready.

"And promise to love you and to always be faithful to you as long as I live."

The blonde swallows hard. Her eyes never wavering from crystal green eyes. ""And promise to love you and to always be faithful to you as long as I live." She then slips the ring on her soulmates finger. 

"With the power invested in me , I now pronounce you life partners. Wife and wife.....you may now kiss your bride." The marriage officiant closes the folder. A happy smile on her face.

Everyone cheers and clasps as the two women's lips join together and they kiss tenderly under the willow tree in central park.


	100. Chapter 100

Carol holds out the key to the woman also in white who's standing beside her. "Would my wife be as so kind to do the honours."

Therese takes the key , her dimpled cheeks hurting from smiling nonstop. She couldn't believe she was this stunningly beautiful , woman's wife. "If my wife insist."

The older woman smirks and watches as the key slips into the keyhole in the door of their new home. Once it turns and she hears the click and see's Therese push it open , Carol quickly and without saying anything scoops her young wife up in her arms. 

"Carol!!" Therese yelp's out in surprise as she finds herself in her wife's arms. She stares wide-eyed into sparkling blue eyes.  
"What are you doing?." She then can't help giggle.

"Isn't it obvious angel? I'm carrying my beautiful , blushing bride across the threshold of our new home." The blonde then does just that with a giggling brunette in her arms. 

"Wait." Therese reaches out for the key still in the door with one hand and pulls it out before pushing the door shut. One arm still around her wife. "Okay , we're across. We're in our new home so you can put me back down now." She then pecks her wife's red lips. "Before you wind up needing to use my old crutches from twisting a ankle in those heels." 

"It would be worth it if I did." Carol pecks her wife's soft lips back before carefully placeing the younger woman back down on her feet. "Besides , I seem to recall you telling me to save carrying you till we were moved in."

Therese rolls her eyes but they're filled with love and joy.  
"I seem to recall I was half asleep." 

Carol shrugs her shoulders and wraps her arms around the woman she is now legally married to. "You're not half asleep now." She then captures her lips for a slow sensual kiss.

Therese wraps her arms around her wife. Her hand pressed flat on her naked back and slowly ends the beautiful kiss. "I'm wide awake and as much as I love you in this dress , I can't wait to get you out of it." She breaths hotly. 

Carol smiles lovingly and nods her head. "My thoughts exactly angel...... you know....We will probably end up finishing each other's sentence's and annoying everyone around us by doing so." 

The younger woman moves her mouth to the older woman's slender neck and places a soft kisses to her pulse point.  
"That's just going to be too bad for everyone else , because it sounds perfect to me." She then nips the sensitive flesh and smiles when hearing a shuddering breath. "Let's go upstairs Carol." 

The taller woman licks her lips and nods her head. "Yes , let's go upstairs."

Therese releases her hold on her love but takes her hand and brings it to her lips before leading the way to the staircase that they slowly climb together as wife and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is , the end of this story but not their journey. Thank you to everyone who followed and supported this story. Without you it wouldn't be here.   
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
